The Knight's Princess
by Rhys Talison
Summary: A revision of the story of FFXII with Basch and Ashe as the main characters. Starts before the game and continues to the end. A/U so some OOC moments and changes to the general history.
1. Chapter 1

Basch fon Ronsenburg knelt in the small chapel which rested in the shadows of the Galtean Cathedral in the city of Rabanastre. While the major deities of Dalmasca were enshrined in the great edifice, lesser and foreign gods were assigned smaller places of worship like the one he prayed in now. The soaring spires and magnificent decoration of the Cathedral may have been absent but that suited him just as well. It was easier to find his soul in this simpler place.

His head rose, the long golden hair falling to his shoulders as he opened his eyes and beheld Freya, Snow Queen of the North, the legendary founding ruler of his lost homeland, Landis. After her death, centuries ago, the Gran Kiltias of that time declared her a Goddess and raised her name to the Heavens. Once revered throughout Ivalice, but most commonly in the north, Freya's shrines were falling into ruin and neglect now that her land had been conquered and absorbed by the Archadians. Fortunately King Raminas, ruler of Dalmasca, kept this small chapel in pristine condition knowing his vassal's fondness for the defied queen.

Basch stared at the Goddess, enraptured as he had always been since he was a small boy. In Landis his mother had taken him and his twin brother Noah to pray whenever time allowed. His father had little interest, and most probably Noah would have begged off had their mother allowed it, but Basch always looked forward to visiting the nearby shrine. Freya appeared so noble and beautiful to him, the protector and benefactress of all the land. The bitterest moment of his youth, besides the execution of his parents as traitors to the Empire, was the burning of the shrine by Archadian troops. He and Noah were fleeing Landis when he saw the sacrilege. Basch nearly cried, but stopped himself knowing his brother would have scorned him for his weakness. Later when Noah slept the tears had flown freely, however.

Basch smiled slightly at the memory, but it was tinged with bitterness. How much pain and anger he had felt as he and Noah fled. How that pain had turned to torment and that anger to fury when his twin was captured by the Imperials so his brother might escape. In those days Basch, though just barely a teenager, had given up all faith in humanity. He ceased to believe in Freya or in goodness and regarded the world as unrepentantly evil.

'_Until I met her_…' thought the knight, remembering his trek through the Dalmascan Sands from Nabradia where he had failed to secure a livelihood. Exhausted and haggard from hunger and thirst, he had collapsed in the desert believing he would at least be reunited with his lost family. But then she had appeared. Atop a shining white chocobo, her silver-blond hair flowing like winter snow in the heat of the wasteland, she was surrounded by mythril-clad guards who looked at him like a piece of filth. But her eyes held no such antipathy. Smiling, she gave him water and ordered the bewildered guardsmen to mount him besides her on the chocobo. They were horrified at the suggestion, but knew better than to disobey. Basch, delirious and confused, believed in that moment he had died and was being taken to the Heavens by Freya herself. He had mumbled such to his savior causing her to laugh merrily.

The knight smiled again, but this time it was graced by a look of true tenderness. As he continued to stare at the image of the Goddess, he remembered how much Queen Amalia, wife of King Raminas, had resembled Freya. And to him she was worthy of such adoration. After his recovery the gracious Queen had championed him to her husband, securing the young Landisian a position in the palace guards, unheard of for a foreigner. Basch, unable to repay her kindness in any tangible form, secretly swore his loyalty to her as well as the benevolent King and defended her in all things. But even he could not stop the dreadful illness she had suffered from since childhood from cutting short her life. At Amalia's funeral no fear of scorn or insult kept his tears from flowing freely then. But even with his champion gone Basch still remained in Rabanastre, defending her widower… and their young Princess.

Basch's musings were interrupted as the wooden door to the chapel opened, it's metal hinges grating noisily in the quiet shrine. A small head peeked in, large brown eyes blinking as they adjusted to the dark interior.

"Captain Basch? Is that you?"

The knight stood, a small smile forming on his handsome face. He turned to regard the young Palace maid who addressed him. "Am I needed Sophia?"

The young woman entered the chapel and pulled the wooden door shut before walking towards Basch with a worried look on her face. The knight regarded her as she arrived at his feet. Sophia was a child of the nomad clans of the desert. Her dark hair and eyes easily identified her as such. It was unusual for a nomad to be on the Palace staff, and Basch knew she was often treated badly because of it. That was something he could relate to all too well.

"Prince Ashelia is looking for you Captain." said Sophia, as she played with the strings of her apron nervously. Basch had expected this summons in light of earlier events today. It was no surprise Sophia delivered it to him. She was Ashe's personal maid as well as her best friend, though few knew how personal their relationship was.

"I'm sure she is." sighed Basch, rubbing the back of his neck beneath his flowing hair. "I don't suppose you could be persuaded to you were unable to find me, huh?"

Sophia's pretty face grew shocked, "Oh no Captain, I could never lie to Miss Ashe!" her expression grew petulant as she reprimanded him. "To think you would even suggest that Sir Basch! Do you have any idea how hurt Miss Ashe would be if she knew you spoke such things?!"

Basch waved away her protests with a small chuckle. "I was only joking Sophia! Of course I will attend Her Highness. I fear His Majesty's announcement has put her in ill humor."

Sophia looked down pensively as she nodded her agreement. "Yes, you are right Captain. That is why she wishes you to be with her."

Basch felt bad for his jest. Of course she must be in poor spirits. He should have skipped his morning prayers and gone to her right away. But his own heart was in such turmoil he wanted to ease his tension to be stronger for her. "I'll waste no more time than Sophia. Would you find Reks ad let him know I'll be late for our training today?" He grinned knowingly at the dark-haired girl. "Perhaps you might keep him company while he waits though?"

Sophia's face reddened. "Ah, of course Sir Basch! I'll take care of him… I mean, I'll keep him occupied… I mean, uh…"

Basch grinned wider at her discomfiture. "I understand you perfectly Sophia. Reks has been working hard, he could use some relaxation. Say about an hour, ok?"

Sophia smiled and bowed, though her face was still red. She turned to leave but spun back around with a pleading expression. "Be kind to her Sir Basch. I know you always are, but today…"

Basch smiled reassuringly at her. "I know Sophia. Try not to worry."

The maid nodded and smiled before turning and rushing out of the chapel. Basch turned and nodded to the altar of the Goddess for luck before leaving himself. He rushed back to the Palace ignoring the usual stares of admiration he received as the Kingdom's greatest war-hero. What he faced today would be harder than any battle he had ever fought… and much more important.


	2. Chapter 2

The training ground of the Knights of Dalmasca was active as Sophia made her way across. With rumors of war with Archadia growing more numerous by the day, the King's Knights were now spending most of their time preparing for a war which many saw as inevitable. Sparring matches, weapon sharpening and chocobo maneuvers were now the order of the day in the Palace.

Sophia hated all of it. Many thought the King's army strong and grand but she remembered war's realities all too well from her days in the Dalmascan Sands. Nomad Clans battled constantly with each other for water sources, hunting ranges and trade routes. Even peaceful clans such as he own had been were dragged into the fray for there was little comfort in the desert and its people fought bitterly for whatever they had. The thought of all that coming here, especially to her beloved Princess was saddening to her.

A couple of the rowdier knights noticed her as she made her way quietly across the field. One elbowed his friend in the ribs and nodded suggestively as her. She heard the word sandslut pass between them as they continued to leer, an insult she was used to. She tried hard to ignore it, though anger enflamed her cheeks. Sophia had tried hard to come to terms with the fact that some would never accept her here. She just clung to the few dear friends she had all the more.

"Sophia!" The young maid smiled as soon as she had heard his voice. She didn't even need to look to know he was approaching her. She could always feel him draw near.

"This is a surprise!" grinned Reks as he came up to her. "I was expecting the Captain, but you're a much more welcome sight to me."

Sophia took the squire's hand gently. His bright smile always set her heart at ease. "Sir Basch is attending Her Highness. He'll be a little late so he sent me to keep you company."

"Then I am indebted to him." declared Reks as he stroked her little hand in his own. His steel-gray eyes then took on a devlish glint. "Come, let's go to the North Stable. The chocobos kept there are out on maneuvers and no one will bother us."

Sophia blushed at his words. "Oh Sir Reks, are you sure?"

Reks lifted his other hand to her other cheek and stoked it soothingly. "Trust me Sophia." She nodded and followed him to the stables. The two leering knights stared after them as they hurried off.

"He's making off with that sandslut again… Wonder what the Captain'd say if he knew his squire was keeping time with that nomad?"

"What's he care?" replied his comrade with a sardonic laugh. "The Princess is keeping him quite happy from what I hear!"

"Lucky bastard…"

"At attention you two lumps!" cried Captain Vossler Azelas as he strode up to the two knights, an annoyed expression on his face. "Are you here to gossip like fishwives or train like the knights you claim to be? The Gods know you could use some practice from what I've seen! Now stand up!!" The nearby warriors laughed as the two red-faced men jumped to their feet to obey.

Sophia and Reks reached the North Stables without further incident. Laughing in glee at some uninterrupted time together, they rushed inside and kissed each other sweetly. Reks smiled at his girl and ran his strong hands down her sides, stroking the sensitive skin beneath her thin maid's uniform. Sophia moaned as her reached her supple hips and squeezed gently.

"It's been too long since we've been alone together." whispered the squire as he kissed her cheek lightly. "They keep you too busy in that Palace."

"I have to care for Miss Ashe." Replied Sophia, running her hands along his back, wishing his armor was not there to block her touch. "She needs me now more than ever."

"I need you." Reks kissed her hard, his tongue dancing against hers as she softly moaned into his lips. "I want you Sophia." His voice was full of need as he pulled back to gaze at her.

Sophia made no reply, but lifted her hands to her blouse and unbuttoned it, her eyes never leaving his. Her firm breasts were revealed beneath a simple chemise which she quickly pulled over her head, letting it fall to the floor. Reks, a look of desire in his gray eyes, reached up and massaged her exposed chest, making Sophia sigh in pleasure from the stimulation. She reached out to remove his armor, but could find no way to loosen it. Her face grew red with impatience as Reks chuckled and removed his hands from her breasts before undoing the clasps on his sides. The chestplate fell to the stable floor with a clatter while Reks removed his linen tunic. Both now exposed, Sophia hugged herself to his warm chest and nuzzled into his neck.

Reks slid his hands back to her hips and pulled down her skirt revealing pure white underpants. As he put his hand between her legs and massaged her, Sophia looked up at him with her pure, trusting eyes.

"I'm here for you now Reks. I'll always be here for you because I love you."

Reks smiled as he cradled her face in his hands. "I love you Sophia."

-

A crash echoed through the hall of the Palace as Basch made his way to the Princess's chambers. The knight stared in bemusement as a petrified servant came rushing back, pale-faced and sobbing to whatever God he worshipped. As the Captain kept walking another crash reverberated followed by a shriek.

"I might have expected it…" he muttered as he picked up his pace. Obviously a tantrum was in progress.

Basch reached the chamber and swung open the ornate mahogany door to the Princess' main chamber. He quickly ducked just in time as a porcelain moogle figurine exploded in shards right where his head had been. He looked up with an ironic smile at the fuming figure before him, still holding another figurine.

"Your aim is still excellent, whatever else ails you Princess."

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, heir to the throne, glared at him as he stood calmly before her. Despite her obvious fury he was struck as always by her beauty. Clad in a simple linen dress of gray, her luxurious platinum blonde hair framing her flawless face she was the image of her mother, though with far greater spirit and challenge.

"Don't play cute Basch. I'm not in the mood for cute."

Basch nodded, trying to stop the amused smile which threatened at the quivering corners of his mouth. He understood her anger all too well but the sight of her energy always made him smile. "I can see that. I take it you received word from your father."

Ashe turned away with an angry harrumph. "He sent one of his courtiers to tell me. He didn't even have the courage to face me himself!"

"He knows all too well what you're like when angry."

"And you!" She turned back regarding him with a look of fury. "Where the devil have you been?! Standing there looking like nothing is happening!"

"I went to the chapel to say a prayer for you, Your Highness."

"Say a prayer for this!!" The furious Princess hurled the figurine still in her hand straight at his head. Basch ducked as the porcelain moogle crashed into the wall behind him, splintering fragments raining down.

Basch stood up and shook the bits of the unfortunate moogle out of his golden hair. "Luckily I said a prayer for myself as well…" He grinned ruefully.

Ashe's eyes watered as he tried to joke with her. "You don't even care, do you?" She mumbled as the tears threatened to fall.

Basch walked up to her and stroked her arms soothingly. "I'm sorry my Princess. I was just trying to lighten your mood a little. It keeps my mind off all this as well."

"Soon I'll be Prince Rasler's wife Basch. And you'll be rid of me just like you've always wanted!" She turned her head away, silver-blonde hair flowing as the tears finally came.

Her knight brought his hand to her face and caressed her tear-stained cheek. "You know that's not true."

"Who wouldn't be glad to get me off their hands?! My father certainly arranged this marriage will all haste! Just an ornery, moody Princess! He'll be happy to be rid of me! The Gods know the servants will be! And you Basch! You most of all!" She looked up at him, her shining eyes swimming with tears. "You'll be lost to me forever…"

Basch held her close as she shook with sobs. "Never. You will never lose me. I will always protect and care for you no matter what."

"Care for me…" cried Ashe bitterly. "But what about love?"

Basch looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and spirit as his adoration of her shone in his brilliant blue eyes. Leaning down, he kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. His arms went around her back and began to massage her, making her moan into the fiery kiss. His hands moved down her back, cupping her behind as he took things even farther. Ashe brought her hands up to his shoulders and raked them with her nails through his soft linen tunic, knowing she could never hurt her knight no matter how rough she was. Her form melted into his own as they continued to kiss with ever growing intensity.

Breathless, Basch finally pulled back and smirked at her. "Does that answer your question?" Despite his sardonic tone a clear look of love was evident in his azure eyes.

Ashe made no reply but pulled him back to her lips with a growl, making their tongues dance as they drew as close to each other as possible. The Princess began to pant slightly as their passion increased, her hands running all over the Captain's body. Basch brought his hands to her neck and grasped it, making her gasp as he deepened the kiss.

"Take me…" moaned the Princess, her words muffled by his luscious lips. "I need you now more than ever."

Basch could never refuse his Princess anything. Pulling her to the door while their kiss resumed he locked it before picking her up and deftly carrying her to the lavish bed. Laying her down in sheets of the softest silk he proved his eternal loyalty by fulfilling her request.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later Basch lay dozing in Ashe's bed with the Princess at his side. The young royal had her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, her turmoil dispelled by the love she felt for her knight. Reaching a hand up to the area beneath his right collarbone she softly traced a painful looking scar that adorned his chest. Closing her eyes as his rhythmic breathing lulled her, she remembered the day Basch had received that scar.

It had been just weeks since her mother died. Ashe was only eight years old and devastated from losing the most important person in the world to her. Always a spoiled, mischievous child, she began to act out in even greater fashion partly to receive attention, but also to find a release for her anger.

One day her hijinks led her to the Giza Plains during the wet season. Hoping to scare up some frogs to throw into that evening's soup course, she was attacked by a giant Croaker, a massive toad-like beast larger than a Chocobo. Ashe felt true terror for the first time in her young life. With no way to defend herself the worst seemed to be upon the Princess.

Then he appeared. Clad in the simple attire of a squire, barely yet a man at just ten years older than she. Alone he charged the beast to give her time to escape. But Ashe found she could not abandon him. Basch was strong for his age, but he was also inexperienced and lightly armed. The young squire made a valiant attempt, but a mighty swing from the creature's webbed foreleg crushed his bronze breastplate and sent him reeling to the ground, dazed. Ashe fearing the brave young man would be killed on her account attempted to distract the beast, but was now herself a target once more.

Fortunately for both of them King Raminas and his knights appeared on their chocobos, scaring off the monster. Ashe had never seen her father so angry. He slapped her across the face for the first and only time in her life, though she knew it was because he had been terrified for her. But even worse was seeing the state Basch was in. The knights gathered him up and carried him back to Rabanastre with a furious King and a contrite Princess following behind.

Back at the Palace Ashe's guilt often drew her to the infirmary to check on her wounded savior. The white mages were hard at work and did not notice the little girl sneak in. Standing by his bed she studied his handsome face and golden hair. On occasion his eyes would open and she would see the beautiful blue orbs she thrilled to as she prayed for the first time in her life to the Gods. Her father, meanwhile, told her he had forgiven her and Basch would as well, so it was not necessary to spend all her time at his sickbed. Ashe remembered her response to that.

"I'm going to take care of Sir Basch! _I'm_ going to!"

Raminas, seeing her resolve, allowed her to continue her ministrations. Finally the day came when she arrived at his bedside to find the young squire fully conscious. He was surprised to see her.

"Oh, Princess! What are you doing here?"

"I've been taking care of you!" She chirped proudly. "_I_ have!"

"Princess… you should not worry so over me."

"But you saved me Sir Basch!"

The young squire smiled at her. "I could do no less. Before I came to Dalmasca, Lady Ashe, I wandered from place to place, all hope lost to me. Your mother, may the Gods protect her soul, took me in when no one else would. She and your father taught me to hope again, to live again. You and yours have done so much for me. I would do anything for you Your Highness."

Ashe's mouth fell open at his sincere words. No one had even talked to her so honestly before. She smiled shyly at him for a moment and then did something she did not even understand herself. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was a childish kiss for she knew nothing of what she was doing. Basch did not respond in any way, but looked wide-eyed and even a little afraid of her when she pulled back. She laughed merrily at his puzzled expression and ran out of the room, feeling a strange euphoria which she could not explain.

From that moment on Basch became a central figure in her life. She went from silently stalking him to outright flirting as she grew up. Ten years after the incident she kissed him again, this time with far greater skill and feeling. That time he responded in kind with passion equal to her own. That second kiss started their love affair, though both were unable to say the words.

Basch stirred from his sleep as she was reminiscing and smiled down at her. The Princess was still engrossed with listening to his heart. "I must go Ashe." He whispered gently. "Reks is waiting for me."

The beautiful Princess smiled up at him. "So you would rather spend time with your squire than me? You're a different sort of man than I took you for Captain."

Basch grinned at her teasing. "Could I live for pleasure alone nothing would make rise from this bed Ashe. But a knight does have his duties and mine have gone unattended fro far too long today." His face then turned serious as he looked at her with concern. "Unless you are still upset? I could skip training if..?"

"No." Ashe smiled at him reassuringly. "You did your duty very well by me." He laughed at her words as she continued. "But I too have responsibilities. I must prepare for them." She looked up at him hopefully. "Though perhaps you could find your way back here tonight? After the wretched engagement banquet is over?"

Basch stoked her shoulder as he lay back again. "Try and keep me away."

Ashe laid her head back down on his chest. "I want you with me every night until…" The Princess left her thought unspoken. Instead she sighed and breathed in his scent while enjoying his warmth. It was the only thing that brought her comfort right now. Basch did not speak either but stared at the ceiling wishing there was some way they could escape fate. Finally each sensing the other's need they looked meaningfully at each. Basch's duties were delayed yet again as they lost themselves in each other.

It was another hour later by the time Basch made his way to the training grounds where his comrades relentlessly prepared for war. The Captain caught a glimpse of Reks and Sophia sneaking out of the North Stables and sharing one more stolen kiss before the maid rushed back to the Palace and the squire came to the training grounds and headed to his Master's side.

"Sir!" Reks saluted. "My apologies Master, I did not mean to make you wait."

Basch waved off his words with a smile. "I only just arrived myself. Besides it seems you had more important tasks to attend to." He looked meaningfully at the North Stables with a teasing expression.

Reks colored for a moment, but quickly recovered. "No more important that whatever duty kept you in the Princess' chambers all these hours I'd wager."

Basch cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well, personal discussions aside, where shall we start? Weapons training or chocobo maneuvers?"

"How about a spar?" Reks asking, flexing his arms as he grinned from ear to ear. "For some reason I feel invigorated and ready to finally best you for once."

"Really?" replied Basch, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with an amused expression on his face. "Perhaps you just might prevail. Though I warn you I am quite refreshed myself. I believe I will accept your challenge."

"Basch!" called out a deep voice, interrupting Rek's reply. Vossler came up in a state of agitation eyeing his fellow Captain with irritation. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Just where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh, well, just, ah praying… at the chapel." Basch stammered, ignoring Rek's look of amusement. "My apologies Vossler, I lost track of time."

"His Majesty summons us." Vossler declared, not looking the least bit convinced of his friend's excuse. "A war council is in session. If you have… prayed enough, perhaps you might find the time to join us?" The dark-haired Captain raised his eyebrow at his comrade's discomfort.

"Of course, Vossler. Sorry to make you and His Majesty wait." The knight turned to regard his squire as Vossler rushed off the War Room. "That spar will have to wait, I'm afraid. Why don't you attend this meeting with me? I fear it can only be related to the Archadian movements north of Nabradia."

"Yes sir!" saluted Reks before following his Captain to the King's War Room.

Author's Note: Just a note on ages. For the purpose of the story I've made Basch and Ashe closer in age. When Basch first came to Rabanastre he was 16, Ashe was 6. As this story begins Basch is 31 and Ashe is 21. Sorry if this is confusing, I know they're farther apart in age in the game. Also thanks to BaschAshe for the kind reviews and to all who have taken the time to read this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Ashe? Are you decent?"

The Princess smiled slightly as she heard her maid's voice. She had been standing on her balcony trying to ease the tumult she was feeling. The last few days had been difficult for her. Her father remained adamant about the eventual marriage with Prince Rasler and Basch had been kept so busy dealing with war preparations she had barely seen him. When she did see him it had been tense. The knight avoided the subject of her marriage and had been somewhat distant with her. She hoped she wasn't losing him as she needed his support now more than ever.

"Come in Sophia." Ashe called out as she walked back in from the balcony.

Her maid and dear friend entered and bowed to her mistress. "How are you feeling Miss Ashe?"

The Princess shrugged a little as she forced a smile on her pretty face. "I'm fine Sophia. Though I'm not looking forward to this ridiculous banquet tonight."

Sophia nodded sympathetically. The King had announced a grand dinner to be held tonight where he would officially announce the intended union between Dalmasca and Nabradia. This news had further distressed her friend who was already reeling from being affianced to a man she had never met.

"I suppose we should start preparing." Ashe continued, setting her chin resolutely. "Since my father seems to have no intention on giving over about this idiocy."

"You have to look your best Miss Ashe."

Ashe rolled her eyes at Sophia. "What did I say about that 'Miss' stuff? You're getting to be as bad as Father with your formalities. Please call me Ashe when we're alone."

The maid grinned back sheepishly. "Sorry Ashe. But you're right. The Nabradian Ambassador will be there along with most of your father's courtiers and vassals. We should get to work on your hair and set out your wardrobe.

Ashe made no reply but continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She really didn't care about any of the important people who would be at the banquet. Only one man was on her mind. She missed him but was also getting somewhat irked with the knight. He was going along with this engagement far too easily in her mind.

"Will _he_ be there?" she finally asked.

Sophia knew exactly who she meant. "Sir Basch? Of course."

"He's so anxious for me to the bride of Rasler…" she muttered bitterly to herself. "I want him to see exactly what he's giving up." The Princes smiled smugly as she untied her hair. "I need to be ravishing tonight Sophia."

Her friend smiled in understanding. She knew how much the Princess loved the knight. "Your wish is my command Ashelia."

"Nabradia has made an accord with the Rozarrians." Dalan the King's main diplomatic advisor was droning on to his King and the War Council about the sensitive political situation in the north. Basch was trying to listen, but it was proving difficult. He was already aware of the ongoing issues between Nabradia and the Empire and had his mind on other things. The last few days had been rough. He was constantly caught up in official business. Meetings mostly, which he hated. Meanwhile his time with Ashe had been strained. With the engagement now official, or soon to be, his guilt at his affair with her was at an all-time high. He knew he had been distant, but his head was telling him he had to behave more like a knight. His heart, however, could never stop loving his beautiful, spirited Ashelia.

"King Razalth fears the Archadian presence on his northern border." Basch brought himself back to reality as Dalan continued. "He has written a treaty of mutual defense in case of invasion which allows the Rozarrians to station garrisons within his borders."

"I would think such a thing would encourage invasion rather than deter it." mused Yulgoth, Speaker of the Council of Lords.

"I fear such might indeed be the case." replied Dalan, worry further creasing his aged face. "Emperor Gramis has sent his northern reserve forces down to aid the Western Armada. Such a move can easily be interpreted as a prelude to invasion."

"Can this be resolved at the negotiations table?" inquired King Raminas from his place at the head of the mapstone table. A large virtual map of Dalmasca was visible on the table giving it its name. "If Razaleth might be persuaded to sign a treaty of neutrality with both the Archadians and the Rozarrians such an invasion might be averted."

"I'm afraid that may prove impossible Sire." Answered Dalan. "The Emperor has sent his oldest son Vayne Solidor to command the Armada along with his greatest general, Judge Magister Zecht. The Judge is an honorable man by all accounts and might be persuaded to withdraw, but Vayne is ambitious. He wants this war to increase his own power in Archades and to ensure his succession to the Imperial Throne."

"Bloody Archadian warmongerer…" muttered Vossler to Basch from where they sat at the far end of the table from the King. Basch frowned and nodded his head in agreement.

"There is still time to revoke our own treaty with Nabradia." suggested Yulgoth to the King. "There is no reason we need to go down in flames with Razaleth. Possibly we could arrange our own treaties of neutrality with the two empires."

"Out of the question." declared the King flatly, clearly not appreciating the Speaker's suggestion. "Dalmasca has never abandoned her allies out of cowardice. King Razaleth has been a good ally to us and we will not dishonor the blood of the Dynast King by behaving in such a manner. Captains fon Ronsenberg and Azelas?" The knights stood and saluted as he addressed them. "How soon would it take for our forces to be ready for deployment?"

"They are ready now Your Majesty." Replied Vossler, taking the lead. "We began preparations as soon as rumors of war reached us."

"Good. I want one of you to ride north on a reconnaissance to inspect Nabradia's defenses and advise them of weak points. Basch, you have more knowledge of the northern lands, why don't you go? Vossler will remain and continue the preparations for deployment."

"Yes Your Majesty." saluted both Basch and Vossler, though the blonde knight could not subside his frown at the news of his departure. Both moved to depart and carry out the King's commands, but Basch hesitated for a moment, and then turned back to his liege.

"My King, with such tidings perhaps the announcement of the Princess' engagement should be postponed."

Raminas scowled at his vassal's words. "That is unacceptable Captain. In fact I have decided to arrange the union immediately. Moogle messengers have been dispatched to King Razaleth and Prince Rasler. Ashelia will be wed as soon as you return from your mission. You will escort the Prince and his cortege to Rabanastre."

Basch's mouth dropped open in shock at the news. He and Ashe thought the wedding would be months off after the current crises were over. "Your Majesty… I… Is this wise?" he stammered, forgetting himself.

Raminas nodded, his tone not unkind, but firm. "This marriage will cement our alliance and boost the fighting spirit of both our people. We believe it may be the key to winning this war. You must guard the Prince with all diligence on his trip. Is that clear Captain?"

Basch opened his mouth again as if to protest, but remembered his sworn oath to obey. "I understand Your Majesty. Prince Rasler with reach Rabanastre safely."

The King's face softened a little as he smiled gently at Basch. "Of that I have no doubt. You must leave immediately Captain. I am sorry you will miss the Engagement Banquet, but it cannot be helped."

Basch looked at bit pale at that. He had promised Ashe he would stand by her as her engagement was announced. But he could not gainsay the King. The knight saluted weakly and left the war room with Reks at his heels. Vossler followed as well and wished his fellow Captain good luck. By his smirk it was clear he was not just referring to Basch's forthcoming journey. Basch glared pointedly at his friend's retreating back.

"The King sure is moving fast on this." Observed Reks. "He must really favor this alliance."

"It's more than that." Basch sighed, his face pale. "He knows. This is his way of separating us."

Reks nodded in understanding. "The Princess will not be happy."

The knight nodded as he rubbed his chin and considered his next move. Finally he turned to his squire. "Reks saddle a chocobo for me and prepare some rations. I have to speak with Ashe. Can you cover for me for perhaps an hour?"

Reks smiled and saluted. "Of course Master."

Basch returned the salute, but not the smile. He did clap the younger man on the back in gratitude, however. "My thanks my friend. "I'll meet you at the East Gate before dusk." Basch strode off towards the Palace leaving a worried-looking Reks behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It was rather ironic really. Who would have thought a broom closet would be so important to a knight? But this was no ordinary broom closet. It was not mops and buckets which made it so essential to Basch. Instead it was the window leading out to a small garret on the north side of the Palace which drew his interest. This garret was no doubt used in the past as a defensive position against invasion and what was now a broom closet no doubt was the ammunition reserve. Time may have changed the function of the chamber but that meant nothing to the knight. What made it of such importance were the small, almost invisible handholds leading from the garret to the balcony above. A balcony which belonged to Her Royal Highness Princess Ashelia and which adjoined to her private chambers.

Early in their affair Basch had discovered the garret. Guards patrolled below, but no one knew better than he what their routes were making it easy to escape notice. The city proper was located south of the Palace so there was little if any civilian presence to trouble him either. All he had to do was overcome his usual twinge of guilt and a small climb and he was there. Today, however, more than guilt made him anxious. Waiting for the guards below to disperse, he easily climbed up and leapt onto the balcony.

Inside Ashe and Sophia were putting the finishing touches on the Princess' ensemble. Basch strode in quietly. His mouth dropped open as he beheld the vision of loveliness before him.

Ashe was clad in a stunning silver gown, slit at the thigh and clinging to her every curve. Her lustrous hair, which he adored, was done up in shimmering waves which flowed gently down her slim, graceful neck. Her neckline, cut lower than usual, was decorated with a gorgeous emerald pendant resting between the beginning swell of her breasts. Her face, not requiring much make-up, was done lightly and to perfection, not overdone, but very alluring. It accentuated her delicate features and regal mien. Indeed the silver crown perched on her brow could do nothing further to add to her air of nobility. She was flawless.

Sophia finally noticed the Knight's presence. "Oh Sir Basch!" she exclaimed in surprise, before stepping out of his line of vision. She wanted him to see her mistress in her full glory.

Ashelia regarded her lover with a puzzled expression, though she was gratified by the stare of admiration he wore. But why had he come through the balcony? And why was he not dressed for the Banquet? He was, on her orders, to accompany her.

"Ashe…" breathed Basch, forgetting not only his purpose in coming to her room, but also even his own name. "You are beautiful…"

Sophia smiled at that, but Ashe merely nodded at him, willing herself not to allow any outward indication of the surge that flowed through her at such words from him. "Thank you Captain." she replied simply, even a little haughtily.

Basch bowed in appreciation, his eyes never leaving his Princess, though he made no reply. Ashe raised an elegant eyebrow at him, but she also said nothing more. They continued to stare at each other, he entranced, her not having forgiven him for his earlier inattentiveness.

Sophia realized she did not belong. "I need to go and prepare myself Miss Ashe. You are to be Miss Ashe's escort Sir Basch?"

Basch still did not look away as he replied, "No Sophia, please return to accompany Her Highness to the Banquet." The maid looked surprised, but nodded and left the room.

The Princess looked at Basch with a disappointed expression. "Is it beneath your dignity to escort me Captain? You are _my_ Knight, after all."

Basch sighed, his eyes finally breaking away from the goddess on front of him to stare at the floor sadly. "I will not be attending the Banquet Ashe."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "What? But why not? I need you there with me Basch! I can't do this without you!"

"I have been ordered north and must leave immediately. The Archadians are poised to invade Nabradia."

"No, not so soon…" muttered the Princess worriedly. "I know Father hoped for more time." She looked up at him with a more hopeful expression. "But perhaps this will postpone the engagement then?"

Basch remembered how he himself had hoped that. If only it were so. "No Princess. Rather it will hasten it. I bring back Prince Rasler with me on my return and the wedding will take place as soon as he arrives."

"No!" cried Ashe, horrified, her face draining of color. "No, that can't be! It was supposed to be months before this damn marriage took place! They can't do this!" She strode over and turned his face towards her, forcing his eyes to lock with her own. "You can't do this!"

Basch forced himself away from her, the imploring despair of her face too much for him. "I have no choice Ashelia. My orders come from the King himself."

"I can't marry him!" lamented Ashe, tears flowing from her eyes ruining the tints Sophia had so carefully applied. She put her hands to her head as though in pain. "I can't do it! Please don't go Basch, don't bring him here!"

Basch closed his eyes, the ache in his chest threatening to burst, before turning back to face her solemnly. "I must."

Ashe threw herself against him, her arms wrapping around her knight ash she started to sob. "If you do Basch this is the end of us! I can't let this happen! Please stop this, please stop it!!"

Basch returned the embrace as she broke down in his arms. His own tears fell down his cheeks as he was forced to watch her spirit break. "I'm sorry Ashe. So sorry, but I cannot disobey my King."

The Princess looked up at him with a frantic expression. "Take me away!" she whispered, the agony in her voice breaking his own heart. "Take me away from this place! I can't live without you Basch! Make me yours and take me far away from princes, palaces and wars! I love _you_ Basch. I don't want anyone else!"

For moments the knight could make no reply. How sweet, how easy it would be to grant her request. It was sheer heaven to have her in his arms like this and the thought of possessing her, of making her his wife was so deliciously alluring that his heart nearly beat right out of his chest at the thought, He could forsake his oaths, his honor. He could run from Dalmasca as he had from Landis but this time with an angel at his side. No, not an angel. A Goddess. But at that thought he remembered Freya, remembered her shrine being torched by the Imperials. Would his little chapel be thrown to a similar fate should he abandon his duty? Would Raminas be killed as his parents were? Would Vossler, Reks and Sophia be captured by the Empire as was Noah? Could he truly abandon them all? Even for his Princess?

Yes he could. He loved her that much. So much so that any thought of personal glory or honor were as nothing to him. But he would not obey her. He could not fail Dalmasca as he did Landis. This time he would stand and fight. Even if it meant losing the one thing that was dearest to him.

As Basch settled his inner struggle Ashe looked down at her feet, ashamed of her words after seeing the conflict in her knight's eyes. She knew Basch would never abandon his duty. That was just one thing she loved about him. And she could not abandon her father or the people of Dalmasca.

"No, don't answer that Basch." She demurred, though it pained her. "But at least tell me you love me. You've never said the words. At least give me that before we're torn apart."

Basch did indeed love her with all his heart and soul. But to actually say the words would be the final sacrilege against her position. That was why he had never professed it to her. To commit himself in that way would mark him in his own mind as a traitor to Dalmasca. He might love the woman but the Princess was not his to possess. To defile Ashelia with his love for Ashe was unacceptable. Perhaps he should have stood firm all those years ago. It was his sin that had brought her to this misery. His weakness which made the inevitable so difficult for her. Basch felt he had to make this right, and the only way to do so was to make himself a liar for the first time in his life.

"I am sorry Your Highness… I cannot say that… I do not…" he could not finish the sentence. His heart would not let him.

But it was enough. Ashe had never doubted his love for her. Even now when all seemed lost it was what supported her. But Basch never lied to her. Had he truly just used her all these years? Was she just a mere dalliance to him? Her anger flared at that thought, and the legendary temper of Dalamsca's Princess rose to new heights. The Princess pulled herself from his grasp and regarded him with an ire befitting a true royal.

"Lady Ashe, I…"

"Get out." She interrupted him, her tone hard enough to crush diamond. "Get out of this room right now."

"Please understand…"

"I said get out!!" she screamed, her fury clouding all sense. "You've never felt anything for me and I'm sorry I ever felt anything for you!!"

"You know that's not…"

"I will marry Prince Rasler." She declared smugly, sticking her chin out resolutely, her expression so much like Freya's he nearly gasped. "I will parade through the streets of Rabanastre with my Prince by my side. My people will cheer and exult over our union. I will swear my eternal love and loyalty to him. I will be his Queen and bear his children."

"Ashe, please…" croaked Basch in a stricken tone at that thought.

"I will do all this while you scurry around like the rodent you are while claiming to protect us! He will have my heart and my body. He will have everything you lack the courage to claim! And I will tell him what a coward you. Oh, how we will laugh together over you! Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg the great hero of Dalmasca! Lower than a creeping, crawling snake! What great fun it will be!"

"This is beneath you Ashelia…" muttered Basch angrily.

"I believe I gave you an order _knight_!" She spat out his title with antipathy. "Leave my room and don't ever come back!"

"I can't leave you like this…"

"Get out!!" she repeated, crying as she picked up her hand mirror from the nearby table and flung it straight at his head. He caught it easily.

"Ashe…"

"I hate you!!" The Princess collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Basch began to move towards her, but a pounding on the front door of her chambers stopped him. He heard some of the guards yelling, demanding to be let in. Ashe's screams must have alerted them. Basch took a last look at the heartbroken Princess on the floor and almost knelt down to embrace her. But she had suffered enough by his hand. He couldn't be found in here like this. He ran to the balcony and leapt of to the garret below as the guards broke in the door.

"I am so sorry my Princess… my Ashe…" he sighed as he heard her scream at the guards to leave her alone. He headed back into the broom closet safe from exposure but feeling worse than he ever had in his life.

-

Sometime later Basch, his eyes red and tired, arrived at the East Gate where Reks awaited him. His squire noticed the downtrodden look of his master but decided not to comment.

"Shall we go Master?"

Basch climbed up on the chocobo Reks had prepared for him. "I will be going alone Reks. I need you to stay here."

"Where you go I follow Master." protested the squire, a hurt look on his handsome face at being left behind.

"Not this time. I need you to stay in Rabanastre and help Vossler. Also…" he turned his blue eyes on his younger friend, their brilliance pleading, "Please watch over the Princess. You and Sophia… I can no longer aid her. Make sure she is…" The knight could not continue. He turned away lest his squire see the tears in his eyes once again.

Reks nodded slowly. "I understand Master."

"Thank you." nodded the Captain gratefully. With that he spurred his chocobo out of Rabanastre. Only once did he turn back to look at the Palace as he headed north through the Dalmascan Sands. He saw her looking at him from her balcony, Sophia at her side. He made no gesture, attempted no cry. He simply stared for a moment before continuing on his journey. She as silently watched him depart. Their hearts broke in unison as the distance between them continued to widen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia never knew a month could pass so excruciatingly slowly. Since Sir Basch had left on his mission it was as if all life had left their beloved Princess and all light had been extinguished from her once shining eyes. Ashe tried to appear as normal as she could. She planned her wedding, attended her father and performed all her usual duties with as much grace and acumen as she had always exhibited. But to those who knew she best it was heartbreaking. Ashe never smiled nor laughed anymore. She rarely spoke of anything personal. To Sophia she seemed as bleak and empty as the sand which forever surrounded Rabanastre. Bereft of hope she was becoming barren of life. And her friend felt powerless to stop it.

The young maid was working herself to death for her Princess. She tried everything in her power to raise even some small measure of Ashe's former spirit but nothing worked. Even Reks tried to help, but he too could elicit nothing but standard politeness from his liege. Sophia knew Reks worried about her as well, but she could not abandon her friend in such a state.

That day had been much the same as the rest since Basch departed. When Sophia had left the Princess for the night she was staring out from her balcony as if searching for something in the night-covered Sands. Or someone. Sophia tried to convince Ashe to get some rest, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Exhausted, she finally gave up the fight if only for now. Arriving back at her simple chamber she was in low spirits, buoyed only somewhat when she found Reks waiting for her.

"You are exhausted Sophia." observed the squire reproachfully. "It's nearly three in the morning. You're not getting enough rest."

"I know." replied the maid simply. She did not feel up to an argument just now.

"I have some news." continued Reks, deftly changing the subject upon seeing how despondent she was. "The Prince's entourage should arrive in Rabanastre within the next couple of days."

Sophia perked up at that. "So that means..?"

"Yes I overheard Sir Vossler say an Honor Guard will be required three days hence. A grand parade is planned followed by a ceremony in the Cathedral."

Sophia's head drooped and she stared at the floor sadly. "Miss Ashe…" Reks said nothing but stroked her shoulder soothingly. They both knew what this meant for the Princess.

Sophia then looked up suddenly as another realization hit. "Then Sir Basch is returning as well!" She cried happily. "He was to escort Prince Rasler!"

"Yes." nodded Reks. "I believe Sir Vossler said he will be arriving with the Prince to brief the King on the state of affairs in Nabradia as well as serve in the Honor Guard."

"He'll help Miss Ashe!" declared the nomad girl, her dark eyes shining with enthusiasm. "He's the only one who can! Reks, you must talk to him!"

"Sophia I think Basch is the reason the Princess is so miserable." replied the squire, shaking his head. "Something happened before he left. His face the last time I saw him… well, I've never seen him look like that."

"They've fought before, you know that. Sir Basch always smoothes things over and makes it all right for her."

"She's getting married Sophia. You can't just smooth over that."

"I know!" shot back the maid impatiently. "I know he can't fix everything. But at least he can bring a smile to her face! Right? I mean, this is Basch and Ashe we're talking about! They've loved each other forever."

"I think that's what makes it so hard." sighed Reks. But looking into her gleaming, expectant eyes he could not deny her. "But I'll talk to him when he returns. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" cried Sophia happily.

"Just remember you owe me." He grinned suggestively ay her. "And when you're not so tired I mean to collect."

The maid laughed before leading him into her chamber. "You'll be well rewarded, don't worry! But for now let's just get some sleep. Sir Basch will be back tomorrow! We'll have so much to do!"

-

The next morning the Prince's cortege was nearing Rabanastre. They had passed through Nalbina Fortress the day before and were now within miles of the royal capital. Prince Rasler, on Basch's counsel, had called a halt near the banks of the Nebra so his men could eat and find some small relief from the desert sun. Basch, who had served as their guide, sat down beside the river a short ways off from the Nabradians. The Prince approached him and offered him some water from his pack.

"No thank you, Your Highness." replied Basch, unable to look the man in the eye. "I cooled my throat well enough with the river water."

"Hmm, good idea." The young Prince walked to the bank and knelt down to cup some water in his hand to drink. Basch stared at him while his back was turned. Rasler was a handsome man, shorter than he, but nearly as broad across the shoulders. His mythril armor glinted in the sunlight, but scrapes and nicks showed that the Prince had seen some fighting in his life. His preferred weapon, a sword of Nabradian design which had been a gift from his father hung at his side. Rasler had shown some skill with the weapon while fighting some of the more aggressive desert beasts with Basch and the others. He was no timid, pampered Prince.

"Excellent." declared the silver-haired royal after he had drank his fill. "This river is as clean as the one which flows near Nabudis. I thank you for leading us here that we might rejuvenate ourselves."

"Yes Your Highness." replied Basch, gloomily looking away again.

Rasler turned to look at the Captain, a small smirk forming on his handsome face. "Yes Your Highness. No Your Highness. You've said little else to me during this trek together. I hope I have not offended you in some way."

Basch quickly shook his head. "No Your Highness." realizing his words he grit his teeth in frustration, but he didn't trust himself to say anything except the same foolish phrase.

Rasler looked unhappy. "I have heard some Dalmascans do not approve of the alliance with Nabradia. Please answer me honestly, I promise to bear no ill will towards you. Are those your feelings Captain?"

Basch sighed. "No Prince. The alliance is necessary for our two lands to survive. Caught between such mighty empires cooperation is our only hope."

The Prince nodded, satisfied. "Your accent marks you as a northerner. Landis perhaps?"

"Aye."

"Your former home suffered much at the hands of Emperor Gramis. I dare say you must not hold any great tenderness for Archadia."

Basch nodded. "Yes, I saw much I would fain forget. But now I fight for Dalmasca." The knight did not wish to discuss Landis with the Prince. He knew he was being unfair to this kind, noble man whose only crime was right of birth, but he needed to maintain his distance.

"Your skill is well known. I have seen it myself during this journey. Nabradia is proud to have such men as you for allies." Basch merely nodded in acknowledgement as Rasler continued. "If I may I would ask of you something else Sir Basch."

"I will try to be of service Lord Rasler."

"Princess Ashelia… what kind of woman is she? I have heard her to be very beautiful but also difficult and spoiled. I do not mean to insult her!" he cried at seeing Basch's face darken. "I merely wish to prepare myself. Like I she has been forced into this marriage and I would ease her burden if I may. What can you tell me of her?"

"She is a fine, noble lady…" replied the knight hesitantly.

"Please Captain, I must know. This alliance depends upon the stability of our union. I ask this of you not just as a bridegroom but also as the future ruler of our two nations."

Basch looked at the Prince. Seeing in Rasler's face an innocent look of frankness and a noble spirit he relented. "She can indeed be challenging my lord. To those whose hearts and honor fail them she is the very picture of wrath. But to those whose spirits are pure and who hold duty in regard she is the truest friend one could have. The one who would pass at her side through life… he would indeed be the most fortunate of men."

Rasler studied Basch's face for a moment after he finished speaking before giving him a small, understanding smile. "Thank you Captain. My heart is at ease. I now look upon my meeting with Ashelia with great expectation."

"You are welcome Your Highness." The two men spoke no more but merely stared out across the Nebra, each lost in his own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

The clouds were thick in the sky by the time Prince Rasler's entourage arrived at the East Gate of Rabanastre. However, the gloomy weather did nothing to dispel the happy spirit of the capital. Princess Ashe's fiancée was greeted with cheers by the citizens as he passed through the gate. He was the savior who would marry their beloved Princess and lend the strength of his homeland to Dalmasca so that both kingdoms might survive the clash between the mighty Rozarrians and the powerful Archadians. The Honor Guard led by Captain Vossler awaited the Prince in the Fountain Plaza ready to escort him to the Royal Palace.

"Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, I welcome you to Rabanastre." cried Vossler over the cheers. "King Raminas awaits your arrival with great anticipation. Please allow me to guide you to the Palace."

"I thank you and all of Rabanastre for such a warm welcome." saluted the Prince. "Please let us go to the King at once."

Basch had watched the exchange with a blank expression. Even the mighty shouts of pride by the people at Rasler's words did nothing to ease the ache of his spirit. He began to spur his chocobo away from Rasler's party but was called back by Vossler who wore a stern expression on his face.

"His Majesty wishes to speak to you as soon as Prince Rasler has been formally received." The tall Captain informed his wayward comrade. "You watch is not yet done. Take your place by the side of the Prince as you escort him to _his_ Princess."

Basch glared at Vossler but stayed his anger. He took note of his friend's meaningful look and knew he was just trying to help him regain the path of honor. Nodding wordlessly, Basch reined in besides Rasler who smiled at him.

"I'm glad to have your presence even in these last few steps Captain." declared the Prince as he continued to wave to the excited onlookers. "These Dalmascans are an energetic lot! But I already find myself warming to them."

"And they to you Your Highness." Replied Basch a bit more morosely than he intended. Feeling Vossler's gaze on him, the knight straightened in his saddle and forced a smile. "This alliance is the answer to their prayers."

"Yes. And Nabradia's as well. Ah!" The Prince pointed with delight to the Royal Palace rising above the skyline of Rabanastre."We have arrived at last. How grand the house of Raminas is! You truly serve a noble liege Sir Basch."

"Yes Your Highness." answered Basch as he gazed at the Palace with an unreadable expression. "I truly do indeed."

Behind the two men Vossler listened to the conversation with a speculative look on his face. He said nothing but his eyes never left Basch as they rode.

-

"They'll be here soon..!" whispered Sophia to Reks as they stood in the throne room of the Palace hiding behind one of the huge marble columns. "I can hear the Honor Guard playing the fanfare..! Sir Basch is back at last..!"

"With Prince Rasler…" replied the squire, obviously not sharing her enthusiasm. "To finalize his engagement to Ashe and prepare for their wedding!"

"It's all right… it will be all right…" answered the young maid as if reciting a mantra. "Basch will help the Princess through this. He always helps her..!"

Reks merely shrugged. He could not bring himself to share Sophia's optimism. Obviously things were not right between Basch and Ashe, not to mention a few days hence she would wed another. His master's return seemed more like the start of new problems than the solution to old ones.

The golden doors to the throne room opened and the King and Princess rose to their feet upon the royal dais. Raminas was decked out in his royal robes and golden crown while Ashe was garbed in a stunning dress of pure white. Her long, lustrous hair flowed down her back, kept out of her brilliant eyes by a mythril circlet. The dress swooped down just above her breasts, their swelling fullness put to good display. The dress conformed to her figure down to just below her knees, slit up the thigh and showing off her every luscious curve.

"Here they come..!" whispered Sophia happily as the Prince strode into the hall with his courtiers and the Dalmascan Honor Guard right behind him. The young nomad pointed out Sir Basch marching just behind and to the right of Rasler. Reks smiled at seeing his master but disliked the stiff and stony appearance of the returning Captain.

"Welcome Prince Rasler!" boomed Raminas as he nodded with a smile to the Prince before sitting back on his gilded throne. "Welcome to Rabanastre!"

"Thank you Your Majesty." bowed the Prince with great respect, his sanguine tone and handsome appearance pleasing the observing nobility. "I bring good tidings from my father and all of Nabradia. He and my family would have joined me, but I fear the war effort requires so much of their time now."

"I understand completely. There will be time enough for a more formal reception with both royal families later, the Gods willing. For now we will cement the union between our two lands in the most everlasting way." The King gestured to the beautiful young woman at his side. "My daughter Ashelia, Princess of Dalmasca."

Rasler turned to Ashe and bowed deeply. "Prince Ashelia. I have heard of your beauty but mere words could never do you justice. The pleasure of our meeting is all mine."

Ashe walked down from the dais, every eye on her gorgeous form as she strode towards Rasler. "The pleasure is not all yours, I assure you Prince Rasler. I join my father in welcoming you to Dalmasca." She curtsied to her fiancée with a lovely, though somewhat affected smile.

"Your trip was without incident I trust, Prince?" inquired Raminas.

"Yes, quite so. I have to thank you for providing Sir Basch as an escort." Rasler nodded graciously to the knight who still stood at his side and whose blue eyes never left the beautiful Princess who pointedly ignored him. "He is an able tracker and an indefatigable warrior."

"You have my thanks as well Captain." Raminas spoke kindly to his vassal. "Your service is, as always, impeccable." Basch bowed to the King, his face a mask of stone and his eyes still stuck to Ashe.

The Princess finally turned to regard the knight. "Oh! You're speaking of Basch. I didn't even notice him!" She threw a snide smirk at the Captain. "So glad you managed to find your way back to Rabanastre Basch. You have that inconvenient habit of getting lost or injured in the sands. You know," she turned her eyes back to Rasler as she threw a dismissive wave at the knight, "once my mother even had to rescue him! Imagine one who calls himself a warrior rescued by a Queen! So ridiculous! Well, I suppose he has provided some small measure of service since then, so perhaps it may have been worth the bother."

Basch's face reddened with hurt and anger at her words but still he remained silent.

"Well Sir Basch helped me a great deal, so I would say…" began Prince Rasler in a bewildered tone.

"Oh enough about the grubby knights!" interrupted Ashe. "There are many more pleasant topics after all. My father must meet with his councilors and your ambassador to arrange our union. Perhaps I could show you around the Palace in the meantime? Captain Vossler can provide our escort, _he_ is my father's greatest knight."

Rasler bowed to his Princess, a subtle, knowing grin threatening to form on his rosy lips. "I would be honored Your Highness. King Raminas, I will meet privately with you later I presume?"

"Yes indeed Prince." nodded the King.

Rasler then turned to Basch. "Thank you again for the escort Captain." Basch still said nothing but bowed formally and forlornly.

"Oh yes, that will be all Basch." sneered Ashe with another dismissive wave. "We'll take charge of His Highness from here. You go sharpen your sword or some such." With that she led the bemused Prince out of the throne room. Vossler turned and shrugged to Basch who watched them leave with a pained expression.

Raminas looked down at him sympathetically. "Captain I welcome your return no less than Prince Rasler's arrival."

The knight turned and bowed to his master. "Thank you Your Majesty. I would give my report on the northern defenses should you wish." The King nodded and gestured for him to begin. Trying to lose himself in duty Basch presented his estimations to the King all the while trying to ignore the growing ache in his heart.

Reks shook his head at a frowning Sophia as they snuck out of the throne room. "Oh yeah. That went _real_ well."

-

Later that night a storm raged over Rabanastre worse than any even the eldest among the citizens had ever seen. The arrival of the Prince was celebrated with fetes and banquets though, so the unusual weather did not bother the residents too much. The Palace held the greatest celebration of all as both the Prince and Princess were toasted well into the night by the lords and vassals of the King. There was a hopeful air that ran through the city, despite the violent weather which seemed to portend a darker fate.

Reks walked through the training grounds to the barracks. He and Sophia had searched for Sir Basch all night but he was nowhere to be found. Ashe was busy with Rasler and the legion of well-wishers, but the two had noticed her peering around the room on occasion as if searching for something… or someone. Even Sophia's hopeful demeanor was beginning to crack as it seemed that Ashe and Basch would fade like the night sky to the dawn of Ashelia and Rasler.

The young squire saw a single candle glowing in the barracks. He knew whose window it was coming from. Steeling himself under his cloak against the wind and rain, Reks fought against the storm as best he could to the Captain's quarters.

Reks knocked when he reached the worn wooden door but there was no response. The squire knew his master was inside, however. Though it was rude, he opened the door. Inside the simple, unadorned room a lone figure sat at a plain wooden table upon which a nearly empty flask of Bhujerban Madhu was set. Clad only in black breeches and a white tunic the man looked out the window at the storm, a forgotten glass in his hand. He gave no indication he noticed Reks' intrusion.

Reks stared a moment before finally breaking the silence. "Captain?" No response. "Master?" Still not a sound from the silent figure.

"We've all been looking for you." began Reks, his tone worried. "Me, Sophia and Vossler. You were supposed to escort Prince Rasler to the fete. Where have you been?" Still no response. "I think the Princess is wondering where you are as well. I saw how she treated you earlier, but you must not be wrought with her. You know how she gets when she's mad." Reks moved closer to the table. "Basch please answer me!"

Finally the golden haired head turned just slightly to the squire. A flash of lightning illuminated the face of Basch fon Ronsenburg and Reks was startled at the stony, lifeless look on his face. "Look, um, Reks…" the knight's hollow voice rasped out distractedly. "If you don't mind… I'd just like to be alone right now." The Captain turned back to the window and Reks was stunned to see what looked like unshed tears in the brilliant blue eyes of his Captain,

Reks looked sadly at his friend but could find no more strength to argue. "As you wish Master." He replied simply and left the room. Basch made no acknowledgment but continued to stare out into the darkness of the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later the storm had subsided. During that time preparations had been hastily made for a huge parade and wedding celebration in Rabanastre. It was the hope of King Raminas and his councilors that this union would bring relief and joy to the people so that they might be better prepared for the coming conflict. If the weather was any indication their plan would be successful. The bright spring sun shone down through a cloudless sky of pure sapphire azure. A gentle breeze, the last remnant of the previous night's storm wafted through the city bringing a cool calm to all who felt it.

All except the one denizen whose interest was most intimately tied up with this wedding. Princess Ashe stood out on her balcony overlooking the great desert north of the city. She felt the sun and the breeze, she saw the sky, but such things held no happiness for her. In grief and bitterness she had gone along with the wedding, and her devotion to duty meant she would see it through to the end. But nothing about this day held any joy for her.

She had spent the last few days receiving well-wishers and accepting their congratulations. Their words rang empty to her, even the good-intentioned ones. For the one person who might have eased the torment in her heart was the only one who had not shown his face. Basch seemed to have vanished into thin air. But she could not blame him after how horrible she had been to him. Her sneers had no doubt been the final nail in their ruined friendship.

She felt the unfairness to Lord Rasler who was as blameless as she in all this, but she could not help cursing his name whenever it was mentioned. It was not him she loved. He was a fine man, handsome, charming and intelligent, but she could not love him even should the Gods descend to Ivalice and demand it of her.

"Miss Ashe..?" Sophia's hesitant call came from behind. Ashe swallowed down a sigh. It had begun.

"Yes Sophia, it's time I know."

The young maid had tears in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling as the Princess turned around. "I've laid out your dress and… and I can do your hair and your… oh Miss Ashe!" The young nomad girl threw herself into this beloved mistress' arms. "This is so unfair Miss Ashe!"

The Princess, feeling strangely calm, stroked Sophia's long dark hair as they clung to each other. "It's what is best for Dalmasca. Since I was little I knew this day would come."

"But Sir Basch!"

Ashe closed her eyes and laid her cheek next to her dear friend's shoulder. "I've been confused lately because of him, but no more. I have to grow up and leave fairy tales behind. My people require this of me. That is all that matters."

"Miss Ashe, I…"

"Enough now my friend, no more tears. I have to face this day like a Princess. Help me prepare. Please."

Sophia pulled away and nodded. "I understand Miss Ashe. I'm here for you."

The Princess smiled at her. "I know that. Thank you Sophia." The maid nodded and moved back inside. Ashe looked back at the horizon one last time. She would face this as a Princess, later a Queen. But never again as a woman.

Reks awoke to a pounding on the door of the room he shared with three other squires. His roommates had left for the day and he had overslept. For the last three days he and Sophia had searched madly for the Captain, but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Hoping the angry knocking might be Basch coming to wake him, he jumped out of his bunk as fast as possible. But when he opened the door it was not his Master's face on the other side.

"Reks where in the name of Heaven is Basch?" Vossler cried as he stormed into the room. "I've looked everywhere for him but no one has seen him! The Parade starts in less than a hour! He is supposed to lead the Honor Guard and escort the Princess and her Prince to the ceremony!"

'_Not good_…' thought Reks. "I haven't seen him since Lord Rasler arrived Captain Azelas."

"Neither you nor anyone else! He was absent for the fete and he nearly skipped off when the Prince arrived! Has he lost his senses?" Reks merely shrugged having no answer to give Vossler. "Well we must go on without him. I'll lead the Honor Guard and you must take my place."

"Me Sir?" cried Reks, shocked.

"I don't have time to find anyone else! You've seen Basch practice the march. You're the only one I have. Get Basch's parade armor from his room and be at the Palace Gates in a half an hour!" With that the Captain strode off still very angry.

Reks moved to obey, though he wished he could search for his Master. It was completely out of character for Basch to be derelict in his duties no matter what the reason. His pain must go even deeper than Reks thought.

Meanwhile in the Sandsea a blonde man in a grubby outfit sat at one of the balcony tables ignoring the stares he was receiving. Three days worth of facial hair and unwashed grime covered him. He knew the other patrons were looking at him because his sadness was a great contrast to their joy but he did not care. Barking for another drink, he slammed his hand on the table in frustration.

"Ooh, pretty strong." A slight tipsy curvaceous blonde approached him. "Better be careful sweetie, you might break that table." Basch made no reply, but the blonde remained undaunted. "My name's Kara. What's yours?"

"It does not concern you."

"Oh come on don't be like that. I can see you're upset and I know why. All this fuss over some stupid wedding between a spoiled little Princess and her pale, puny Prince. Who cares right?" Kara sat down and filled her cup as the frowning Tavernmaster brought Basch more ale.

"Aye. Who cares..?" The knight replied bitterly.

"That Princess had a handsome husband arranged since birth and I can't even get my old man to speak the word marriage. Wrinkled old cheapskate!"

"The whole thing is ridi… rido… ridiculous!" Basch stumbled over his words in his rapidly increasing drunkenness.

"That's right." Smiled Kara. "I knew we understood one another. Do you like me? I like you. Let's go somewhere else…"

"Got none… nowhere to go…"

"Me neither sweetie."

"Kara, you cheating lying whore!" A pock-marked man slightly older than Basch ran up to the table. "I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what you do?"

"What do you care Erlwin? You're busy running after that hussy Lenori!"

"You're gonna be my wife! You do as I say and no more men, you got it?"

Kara held up her hand to her face. "That requires a ring my dear!"

Erlwin turned to Basch who had been staring off into space during the exchange. "You stay away from my woman, you hear me?"

"Don't want… your wi… woman!"

The pock-marked man grabbed Basch by the collar and yanked him out of the chair. "You get your own woman, you hear me? You get your own!" He threw a clumsy punch across the Captain's face.

Something inside the Knight snapped. "My own woman! Damn you! My own woman!" His fist swung out, hitting the man hard in the gut before bringing a knee up to the face as Erlwin bent over in pain. The Captain then threw the stunned man over his shoulder onto the table hard, breaking it to pieces. "Damn it all!" cried Basch, blind with rage.

"Please stop, oh Gods please stop!" cried Kara kneeling down to tend to the moaning Erlwin. "Please don't kill him!"

"Kara…" wheezed the man, pain etched over his face.

"It's okay baby, I'm here…" She looked up angrily at Basch. "What the hell is wrong with you? I never asked you to do that! You could have killed him!"

Basch stumbled back, aghast at what he had done. He stared down at the terrified, agonized man who peered up at him fearfully. What in the name of the Gods was happening to him? "Sorry… I'm so sorry…" His face a mixture of shame and self-loathing the Captain fled from the Sandsea into the crowds waiting to watch the Parade.

It had begun. Ashe had mounted the chocobo carriage that would be driven across the city with Rasler by her side. There was no turning back now. She felt a sensation akin to what a young soldier must feel upon entering his first battle. Her skin seemed on fire and her heart throbbed in her chest. Could this possibly be how all young brides felt? Wasn't it supposed to be a happy occasion? She felt more violent than joyful.

As the carriage was wheeled out into the Central Plaza before the city a huge hail of cheers greeted them. The moogle band strode out playing a lively fanfare further intensifying the crowd's delight. And the Honor Guard marched proudly besides the carriafe, their mythril armor gleaming in the bright sunlight. Ashe looked among their ranks for him, but could not tell which one he was. Strange, she always could before. Perhaps his gait was altered from the same torment she suffered from.

The Wedding Parade continued on towards the Fountain Plaza before turning back in the direction of the Grand Cathedral. The people of Rabanastre shouted their best wishes and their love for her everywhere they went. The Princess was overwhelmed at how happy this was making her people. If only she could share in some of that happiness.

Rasler took a moment to smile at her in reassurance and Ashe returned the gesture. Her Prince was at peace with this. She must be a good wife to him for the sake of Dalmasca. For the sake of her father, for Sophia and even… for him. If her unhappiness could save Dalmasca and the ones she loved it was a small price to pay.

Then she saw him. He was standing in the crowd looking at her pass with an almost reverent expression. He was clearly drunk, unshaven and filthy. He looked like he had not slept for days. And he was absolutely beautiful to her.

Ashe's face dropped as she stared at him. He stared back, silently mouthing the words he could never speak and she could never hear. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay with her even as the carriage moved on. They were drifting farther apart as it rolled down the path and soon she would not be able to see him. The thought nearly caused her to jump from the carriage right then and there.

Prince Rasler meanwhile saw her stricken face. Turning toward the object of her attention, he saw the man in the crowd looking more like a beggar than a Knight. The sight confirmed what he had begun to suspect even as he was escorted by the Captain to Rabanastre. He gave Basch a small salute which the older man never even noticed before turning back to his betrothed. Taking her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze, a kind smile on his face. Ashe, remembering herself, smiled back weakly. She looked back once more with an expression of infinite sadness before resuming the forced cheerfulness which seemed to be her best weapon lately. The carriage continued its inexorable path towards destiny. The Knight stared at it even after it could be seen by him no more.

King Raminas and the High Priest greeted the young royals at the Cathedral as the Parade finally ended. The ceremony was soon under way, and it was not long until Ashe and Rasler swore their eternal love and fidelity towards one another. Cheers rang out in unison with the great Cathedral Bells as the union was sealed. Only one man remained silent. His blue eyes blazing, each sound of those bells stabbed through him as if they were all the swords of the Empire.


	9. Chapter 9

The festivities continued on through the night with even greater revelry than the previous two nights combined. The union was made, the alliance was settled and together the kingdoms would resist the power of even an Emperor. It was truly a night to celebrate.

But not for Basch. Still drunk and soulsick he arrived back at what he thought was an empty barracks. But the gauntleted fist which struck him down soon showed he was not alone. He tried to stagger to his feet, but alcohol and fatigue caused his limbs to fail him and he remained on the ground.

"Get up!" roared Vossler, his face twisted in fury. "Get up and face me Basch!" The Knight picked up his blonde comrade up like a rag doll and shook him violently.

Basch struggled feebly to free himself but had never been weaker than at that moment. "Vossler have you gone mad?"

"You dare ask me that question Basch? Where the hell have you been?"

"What difference does it make?"

Vossler threw him back to the ground in disgust. "Your words are as rotten as your breath! I would never have thought this of you Basch. Anyone but you. To have thus failed in your duty is a disgrace."

"You could not understand…" whispered Basch, head sinking to the ground in shame.

"Understand what?" yelled Vossler, his anger rising even further as he picked Basch up off the ground again by his stained collar. "That you're in love with the Princess and she married another today? That you spent the last three days in the cups feeling sorry for yourself rather than face your oath-sworn duty? Is that what I'm supposed to understand?"

Basch made no reply save to glare at his friend.

"We're about to go to war Basch! War! And instead of preparing your men, instead of showing them they can trust you with their lives, you sulk around like some moonstruck teenager! You've lost what little honor you had left after taking Her Highness to your bed!"

"Do not speak of her in that manner!" cried Basch, his strength returning at the insult to his Princess. He cast his fellow knight's hands off him and this time threw Vossler to the ground in anger.

"So you do have some spirit left in you! Well done!" sneered Vossler as he rose to his feet and wiped the dust off his finery. "Perhaps you really are still a warrior and not the spoony bard I've taken you for the last few days."

Basch again made no reply but turned away once again in shame.

Vossler's face softened for an instant as he plainly saw the inner struggle his friend was going through. "You are in pain. Even a fool would see that. But a man, and more importantly a knight never lets pain deter him. I used to have faith in you Basch, and the Gods willing I'll have it again. But if you act like this in battle I'll cut you down where you stand even though it means the headman's block for me. Do you understand that?"

Basch turned back to Vossler again. For an instant he looked angry, but then his expression softened as he realized the merit of his friend's words. "Aye, Vossler. I do understand."

"Good." The dark-haired captain replied. "Now go and sober up. Get some sleep. The party ends tomorrow. War will soon be upon us." Without another word Vossler walked off into the night leaving Basch standing alone in the barracks training ground.

KP

"You're not ready for this Ashelia. Anyone could see that." Prince Rasler had entered Ashe's private chambers where she awaited him and the wedding night she was absolutely dreading.

"Lord Rasler… we have our duty…" Ashe stood before him in a silken gown, her long hair streaming down her back and glowing in the moonlight.

"Yes I know." The Prince agreed, smiling at her. "And we both know that is all it will ever be. Duty." He walked over to the window and stared out at the clear and beautiful evening sky. "Thalia is her name."

"Thalia?" asked Ashe, confused.

"You could call her my Captain Basch." Ashe blushed at Rasler's words as he continued. "She is older than me, but not by much. She was always there for me, helped me grow and be a fine Prince. When the time came we learned much together about life… and love."

"I see…" breathed Ashe, caught up in her own turmoil. Was her heart so transparent that even Rasler could see where it lay?

"I was forced to leave her to come here. Were I a free man nothing could ever induce me to leave her side. But I am not free any more than you. Our birth, our very blood binds us in a way those happy, celebrating fools could never understand. Such is our privilege. Such is our curse."

"Yes…" whispered Ashe, tears in her eyes. None could better understand her pain at this moment than the man she hated to share it with. The very man whose mere presence had destroyed her happiness. He too suffered in the same way she did. That thought allowed her to feel closer to him. Perhaps they truly could be friends if not real lovers.

"I could not bear to hurt her in any way." Rasler continued, his own eyes gleaming in the moonlight with unshed tears. "And I believe… no, I know you feel the same about your knight. Tomorrow it will all change and we will be forever bound to duty. But tonight… after seeing him in the crowd, seeing how you looked at each other… you must have another night of freedom Ashelia. Spend it with him."

"Lord Rasler.." gasped Ashe, stunned.

"It is the least I can do. Of course you must remember your duty and not create any… well, permanent reminders of this night. I trust that of you. Go now Ashelia."

She did not need to be told twice. Grabbing her cloak she practically ran out the door, but turned back and smiled at the husband she could never love but believed she could learn to like. "Thank you Prince Rasler." He smiled in reassurance and bowed almost formally. Ashe returned the gesture, true affection for him in her heart. With that she left.

The Prince turned back and continued to bask in the moonlight. "That was really for you Thalia. Though we be miles apart I will spend this unexpected night of freedom with you as well within my heart."

KP

Basch meanwhile had followed Vossler's orders and arrived back at his chamber. He was surprised to see a figure outlined in the moonlight by the window as he entered,

"Who's there?" asked the knight, instantly on guard.

"Do you hate me Basch?" A weak-sounding voice almost floated to his ears, it tone soft and forlorn.

"King Raminas?" Basch lit a small lamp, its light revealing a weary looking King. "What is it Your Majesty? What troubles you?"

"I must know if you hate me Basch."

The captain shook his head. "Of course not Your Majesty. Are you unwell?"

Raminas continued on without answering Basch's questions. "I loved my wife very much Basch. Did you know that?"

The knight nodded solemnly. "Aye, my Lord."

"And she loved me. I would have fought with every ounce of my being had someone tried to take that love from me. I believe I would have hated anyone who made the attempt."

Basch shook his head, knowing what the King was trying to say. "I could never hate you or yours King Raminas."

"And what of Ashelia? How I have sinned against my own daughter! Used her as a political tool! Amalia must be cursing my name from her place in Heaven!" The King slid into the chair next to Basch's desk. "I love my daughter more than life itself. As a man I hate myself for what I have done, but as a King I know there was no other way."

"Heavy is the head which wears the crown…" Basch murmured.

Raminas sighed and closed his eyes, his expression one of almost palpable pain. "True. So very true and never more so than in this moment. So heavy I have hurt not only my daughter but the man I love as my own son. The one man who loves my daughter as much as I do." The King looked at Basch with a pleading expression. "Please do not hate her. Hate me. Do not abandon her Basch. Though you be torn apart by my hand, still stand by her and protect her. When you failed to arrive for the wedding I feared you had left us for good."

Basch nodded, the King's pleas hurting worse than Vossler's blows. How he had let his King and Princess down, let all of Dalmasca down with his shameful behavior. It must not happen again. "I swear it Your Majesty."

Raminas smiled gratefully. "I believe you. And now there is something I must show you."


	10. Chapter 10

Ashe kept her hood up as she ran across the training ground. Finally she reached Basch's door but no light was on and no one answered her light knock. No matter. She would wait. Hearing some squires approaching she ducked into the shadows of the building hoping to remain unseen.

"No one knows where he is, eh?"

"Varick saw him down near the Sandsea. Making time with some harlot if you can believe it."

"Guess he had better things to do than guard the Princess at that boring wedding ceremony!"

"Yeah, but I never would have thought it of Captain Basch… I guess any man's a sucker for a beautiful blonde though." His friend laughed and nodded as the two recruits disappeared into the night.

Ashe's cloaked form emerged from the shadows, tears falling lightly down her soft face. With one last forlorn look at Basch's door she walked off alone into the darkness.

KP

"We call it the Dusk Shard." King Raminas was standing with Basch in a dusty storeroom hidden within his Palace. In his hand he held a large crystal lit with a fiery orange glow. "It is one of the treasures of my ancestor King Hyral."

"The Dynast King…" Basch mumbled in awe, entranced by the glow of the stone.

"Yes, so he was called. Ages past there was a horrible war between two lions. Hyral tamed those lions and brought peace to Ivalice. In his hands he held arcane of fearsome power, of which this Dusk Shard is one." Raminas put the stone back into the head of the Goddess Statue where it lay hidden. "With this stone it would be possible to conquer all of Ivalice… or destroy it utterly if the legends be true."

"Why do you show me this Your Majesty?"

"This is the hour of Dalmasca's greatest crisis. The Archadians and Rozarrians have grown mighty beyond reckoning and threaten to crush us betwixt them. As King I must lead my armies should war come and I may well fall in battle. Ashelia will then be forced to take my place. Though she be wed to Price Rasler there is only one man I could entrust with the knowledge of this stone and that is you Basch. The time may come when the Dusk Shard might save my daughter and my kingdom. Should the need arise I implore you to lead my daughter to this stone and guide her in its use."

Basch's eyes lowered to the floor. "I am not worthy of such trust my lord."

"But I believe you are. Besides myself there is only one man who truly loves Ashelia for who she is, not for her station. And that is you. I know you would not try to use my daughter for your own ends or claim the stone yourself." The old king placed a hand on his knight's shoulder and looked at him with his gentle grey eyes, so similar to his daughter's. "Please do this for me Basch. It is I who is not worthy to as such service from a man who has already been asked to sacrifice so much. But I must for the sake of Ashelia and Dalmasca."

Basch looked his sovereign in the eye and nodded. "I will do as you ask King Raminas."

Raminas smiled, his aged face relaxing. "I knew you would. But remember, do not use the stone unless all other ways have been closed to you and Ashe. Its power should never be used lightly."

Basch bowed and clasped his hand to his heart. "As you say, Your Majesty."

"And now I have another task for you." Raminas continued. "I know it must be difficult for you to remain in Rabanastre right now. Therefore I wish you to travel to Nabradia and council King Razaleth. Vayne Solidor has taken full command of Archadia's Western Armada now, and I fear an attack could come any day."

Basch considered a moment. Yes, perhaps it would be best if he left. For himself and for her. "Very well Your Majesty. I will leave on the morrow."

KP

Ashe was once again on her balcony, a favorite spot for her. Overlooking the desert which mirrored her barren heart she came here to muster up all her remaining strength for what she must do. She was so caught up in her own ruminations that she did not notice the spurred steps sounding out behind her until a hand gripped her shoulder gently. She turned with a startled gasp.

"Prince Rasler!"

Her husband shrugged and chuckled. "I did not mean to surprise you, but you seemed off in another world just now."

"Forgive me the day grows late. I should have attended you earlier."

"There was no need. Your palace staff are of fine caliber." He took his place beside her at the balcony rail. "A marriage of political convenience. Two royals betrothed for the sake of their nations. That is what they say about our union."

"Yes…" agreed the Princess, closing her eyes and letting the warm desert breeze wash over her.

"These roles we play… I must confess I find them a bit wearying at times."

Ashe turned and smiled at him. He understood exactly what she was feeling and she drew comfort from that. "I will play mine."

Rasler returned the smile. "I would have no other. Though we might never possess the other's heart, I feel you no burden to me Ashelia. With you by my side I believe we can both survive this war and lead our lands to victory and peace." The Prince then took the Princess in his arms soothingly. "Such is no small hope for ones such as us."

Ashe returned the embrace, her heart feeling lighter. "Yes I believe you are right." They continued to hold one another, each drawing strength from their growing friendship.

Far below a lone rider looked up at the two royals embracing on the balcony. Though his heart ached his spirit had been made whole again last night and he now knew where his duty lay. Turning his chocobo to the north he rode off, not looking back.

'If she is happy… then I don't mind.' The knight disappeared into the Dalmascan Sands.

KP

Meanwhile in the skies to the north the great Western Armada flew. At the head was the Alexander, largest ship in the Archadian fleet. And at its helm was a noble yet arrogant looking man whose long dark hair fell over one side of his face. An armored Imperial pilot came up to him.

"Sir! We'll be over the Northern Fortress within the hour."

"Very well. Tell the helmsman to stay on course. Load the cannons and be ready to fire upon arrival."

"Sir!" The pilot saluted and ran off to obey.

"It won't be long now. Zecht should be infiltrating the Palace shortly. Our attack will keep them at bay while he completes his mission." He turned to a bespectacled man behind him studying a book. "This is what you wanted, correct Doctor?"

"Yes, yes. Fine preparations as always Vayne. I am grateful. What's that my friend?" The older man turned to some unseen presence behind him. "Ah, you are quite correct my Lady. A good first step indeed. History back in the hands of man…"


	11. Chapter 11

"The Nabradian forces are entrenched here Your Majesty." General Madira pointed to a spot north of the capital of Nabudis. "Their missives tell us they can hold out perhaps a week against the Western Armada. After that all of Nabradia will be vulnerable."

King Raminas turned to his son-in-law who was attending the strategy meeting in the Map Room. "What forces does your father have in his capital?"

"The Royal Guard and the auxiliaries of course." Replied Rasler as he considered. "They could perhaps slow the Imperials down, but a concentrated siege would break through without reinforcements."

"Then I must send my knights north to aid our allies. Captain fon Ronsenburg is already there lending his aid. I will have Captain Azelas lead the knights out at once."

"I must question this Your Majesty." Minister Yulgoth broke in. "Should the Archadians attack Dalmasca while our knights are stationed in Nabradia our forces will stand little chance of…" He was interrupted by the great doors of the Map Room being thrown open. All stared as Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg marched in urgently.

"Nabudis has fallen!"

"What? Impossible!" cried Raminas in shock.

"My father?" asked Rasler in an anxious tone.

"I know not." replied Basch with a shake of his head. "The city was completely destroyed when I arrived two days ago. I am sorry." The Captain felt for the Prince. He had been through this himself.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen the Archadians will make Dalmasca their next target." Madira addressed the King. The map crystal showed the Empire moving towards Rabanastre breaking all barriers in their way. "There is nothing to stop them now."

Raminas nodded with a sigh. "Secure Nalbina with all haste."

Basch nodded. "I will go." He saluted and strode out of the room.

"And I will go at his side." Added Rasler, following the knight out of the room as Raminas sadly watched them leave.

KP

"When do you leave?"

"At first light." Reks was with Sophia in her quarters. He had just informed her he would be leaving for Nalbina with Basch. "The Imperials are approaching as we speak. We have to fortify our position before they arrive."

Sophia's eyes turned away, tears falling. "It's a hopeless battle, isn't it?"

Reks embraced his girl from behind. "Hey, come on. The greatest knights in the kingdom are fighting. Even the Prince will be there. And Vossler and Sir Basch…"

"Basch can't save us!" cried Sophia angrily. "He couldn't even help Miss Ashe!"

"Sophia, there was nothing he could do about that." Reks sighed. "You have to let it go."

"Miss Ashe is miserable! And now Nabradia has fallen and this horrible marriage was all for nothing!"

"I know. But we have to defend Dalmasca. We will defend Dalmasca. If anyone can stop the Archadians it is Sir Basch. He stopped the Nomad Invasion five years ago and the Rozzarian incursion before that. He'll stop the Empire as well."

"When you say it, I believe it." whispered Sophia. "I just wish he could be there for Miss Ashe."

"I can't do anything about that. But I can be here for you… right now."

The maid smiled at her lover. "I can be here for you as well Sir Reks." Turning around she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The young squire ran his hands along her back, massaging her soft skin under her linen outfit. Their need growing within them, they begin to strip each other of their clothing.

"I love you Reks." smiled Sophia as he laid her down on her bed.

"I love you too Sophia."

KP

"You leave tomorrow then?"

"Yes my Princess." Rasler was making his own preparations in the chambers he now shared with Ashe. "I am sorry to leave you so soon, but I must fight my way to Nabradia no matter what."

"You're thinking of Thalia, aren't you?" Ashe asked with a sympathetic smile.

"I can't stop thinking of her." Rasler admitted with a bitter tone. "Nor of my parents and siblings. From what Basch told us all of Nabudis is in ruins. I have to find out if anyone survived."

"I am so sorry this has happened to you."

"Makes you wonder what it was all for." Rasler laughed mirthlessly. "This marriage, this alliance. Has the Empire grown so powerful they can lay waste a city in a day? What chance could we have ever had against such might?"

"Is it useless to defend Nalbina then? Will Rabanastre fall as easily as Nabudis?" Ashe wondered, a worried look passing over her beautiful face.

"The knights will defend it with all they have. I have been granted command and Captains fon Ronsenburg and Azelas will ride at my side. I swear to you Ashelia, we will do everything in our power to stop these murderers!"

Ashe nodded, but felt no comfort from his words. Basch was going to Nalbina to meet the force which had crushed Nabradia. Did he have any chance of survival let alone victory? Should he fail then Dalmasca would fail as well. Everything she cared about hinged on this one battle.

KP

The next day the Knights of the Order and their civilian volunteer reserve units assembled before the Royal Palace as the King prepared to grant his blessing to them on the upcoming battle. The people of Rabanastre were frightened after hearing what happened to Nabudis, but seeing the glory and might of their knights boosted their spirits and gave them the belief that victory was indeed possible. High above on the Presentation Balcony of the palace Prince Rasler, with Basch and Vossler at his side, stood before King Raminas. The King gave his own sword to the Prince to use in the upcoming battle, and added a prayer to the Galtean Gods to protect his son-in-law's life.

The Prince looked at his wife, the Princess Ashelia, who favored him with an encouraging smile. Nodding, Rasler turned to the troops below and brandished his sword with a cry of righteous fury. The answering cheers echoed through Rabanastre.

Ashe did not notice any of it, however. Her eyes were on the blonde knight to the right of her husband. She regarded him with a sad, yet unfailing gaze as if she were memorizing his every feature. The knight smiled at her, so slightly that it was almost imperceptible. The Princess returned the smile, her steel gray eyes shining in a way that had not for weeks. Oblivious to the cheers and cries around them, they continued to stare at each other until the ceremony had ended. They were noticed by no one save King Raminas who had tears in his eyes as he beheld the love that ran between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Basch stood in the Galtean Cathedral watching his beloved Princess bury the husband she had not yet been married to a month. At the age of five and twenty she had been made a widow. Prince Rasler lay in his coffin, his lifeless body surrounded by white roses to comfort him on his journey to the land of the gods.

The knight thought back to the fiasco that was the Battle of Nalbina. Prince Rasler, desperate to turn back the Imperials and fight his way to Nabradia, has ordered a front assault on the approaching armada led by Vayne Solidor. Both Basch and Vossler warned him against the endeavor for it would leave the fortress vulnerable and their defenses stretched too thin, but Rasler held the command. Vayne, a military genius, had predicated their strategy and outflanked them. As his main force bore the brunt of the assault, his reserves had attacked from the rear, taking out the Paling protecting the fortress and capturing Nalbina. With their retreat cut off, and surrounded on all sides, the Dalmascans panicked and the rout became complete.

Basch was at Rasler's side fighting to protect the prince who time and again ignored the captain's pleas to have the army fall back before disaster overtook them. In the end, knowing it was hopeless, Rasler attempted one last, frantic charge which ended with him being hit by arrow in his heart. Basch was able to escape with him from the battle, but the wound proved fatal. Reks, Vossler and Basch, as well as a handful of knights, managed to escape the disaster at Nalbina with the wounded Rasler who breathed his last as they arrived at the gates of Rabanastre.

Basch watched Ashe kneel beside Rasler's coffin, tears in her eyes. He tried to control the storm in his own heart. She obviously had grown to love the prince as her husband, and he had failed her yet again. Rasler lay dead and Dalmasca was in chaos. By the time Basch and the few survivors made their way to the capital, the king had already left for Nalbina, now occupied by Vayne's forces, to sign his surrender.

As the somber ceremony ended the mourners filed out except for Ashe who continued to kneel besides the dead body of her husband, and Basch who watched the princess with hopeless anguish in his eyes. At last the knight could take no more and turned to leave Ashe in private with her grief.

"Basch…" her sweet voice laced with tears made him stop. "Please don't leave me."

The captain stopped and sighed. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I could not save him."

Ashe came up and hugged her knight from behind, her arms lacing gently over his chest. "I think… I think it's what he wanted. He could not bear to live without…"

Basch put his hand over her own as her grief stopped her from finishing the thought. "I am sorry Ashelia."

Ashe laid her head against his strong shoulders and inhaled his scent. "Please stay here with me. Until father returns. I… cannot bear to be without you now."

Basch was about to tell her he would never leave her side again when his name rang out across the cathedral. Reks walked in with Sophia at his side, their echoing footsteps breaking the spell the two were in. They stopped and looked a bit red-faced seeing the embrace the knight and princess were sharing.

"Uh, sorry Master…"

"Oh Sir Basch, Miss Ashe…"

Ashe and Basch slowly moved apart, though it was clear they did not wish to. As always, circumstances decreed it. "It's all right Reks." Basch said stoically. "Do you have some news?"

"Yes the king is in grave danger!" Sophia blurted out.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashe, suddenly on edge.

"Captain Azelas received a missive from a spy in Vayne's armada." broke in Reks. "It said the treaty between Dalmasca and Archadia would be signed with steel and writ with royal blood. The captain is making ready to depart for Nalbina with all haste. He sent me to find you."

Basch and Ashe, shock written across their features, turned to face one another. "Ashe, I must…"

"Yes." interrupted the princess, pleadingly. "Basch, please protect my father! Bring him safely back to Rabanastre!"

"I will. I swear it." Basch brought his hand to his heart. "Wait for us Princess!"

"I will." promised Ashe, tears in her eyes. "I will wait for you always. Just please come back alive with my father."

Basch nodded and hurried out of the Cathedral with Reks at his heels. Sophia rushed to Ashe's side, embracing her as they watched their warriors leave in a quest to save a doomed king and kingdom.

KP

"King Raminas. Welcome to Nalbina, now property of the Empire." Vayne Solidor bowed mockingly as his royal visitor entered the former command chamber of the Knights of Dalmasca within the fortress.

Raminas eyed Vayne with a look of regal distaste. "How unusual for a general to greet his defeated foe with such sneers, Lord Vayne. Most war leaders I have known conducted themselves with honor and decorum, even to the vanquished. But I am getting on in years and I suppose the old ways are dying out with me."

If Vayne was bothered by the king's words his visage showed no indication. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I meant no disrespect. I merely wished us to be clear on our situation."

"My situation is your war-mongering empire has turned its eyes southward and trampled our kingdom just as your father did to the northern lands when he was your age. You have bested us with your armies and now I would ask for mercy for the people of Dalmasca, even should it mean my life. But were it not for them I would be unable to resist the urge of spitting right in your smirking, over-arrogant face."

"I understand." replied Vayne, smoothly. "And normally I would be happy to oblige. With the mercy and not your spittle of course. But there is something else I need from you."

"Well? What is it? What else could you possible take from us?"

"The Dusk Shard… if you please."

Raminas' face betrayed none of the fear he suddenly felt within his heart. "Dusk Shard? I'm afraid I know not what you mean."

Vayne waved off his comment, indicating he clearly did not believe the king. "I'm sure you will recall the item if you think hard enough. One of the Dynast King's treasures. A small bauble. By all accounts it is in your possession. Hand it over and we'll spare Dalmasca from further attack and allow you to keep your throne. With some small stipulations of course."

"Of course." replied the king, dryly. "But I have no Dusk Shard to give you, I am sorry to say."

"Really? Perhaps we were misinformed. Though I find that unlikely given the identity of our informant."

Raminas smiled blandly at his inquisitor. "Whatever churl has sold you this information has overcharged you indeed."

"Well perhaps seeing our informant might jog your memory. Captain, would you join us please?"

Raminas' mouth dropped open as a familiar figure walked into the room. He blinked a few times, not believing his own eyes."

"Basch…" gasped the king, the fear in his heart suddenly swirling like a sandstorm.

KP

"Hey… can you hear me?" Basch shook the shoulder of the young squire in front of him, who had just been thrown clear of an explosion.

"It's as I feared. They're slowing us down." Vossler's tone showed his growing anxiety and annoyance.

"Do not say that." Basch chided him. "Not all of us are here for love of battle. Some fight to defend their homeland."

The blonde knight turned his attention back to the squire who was beginning to come back to consciousness. "You bear a few cuts from that attack. But you are still whole. Well… can you stand?" Basch held out his hand.

The squire nodded and accepted the knight's hand and readied dagger and shield.

Reks appeared, leading a small squadron. "Captain! The King is being held in the command chamber!"

"We need to move! Now!" cried Vossler.

Basch continued to face the young, female squire he had aided. "Do you remember your name?"

The girl nodded, her head clearing. "Penelo, sir. My name is Penelo."

"How old are you Penelo?"

"Sixteen, sir."

Basch sighed. "So young… family?"

Penelo looked down at the ground sadly. "My mother died giving birth to me. My brothers and father were at Nalbina and they…" she stopped, unable to continue lest tears flood her eyes.

"I see." Basch shook his head. "You're still a child. You should not be forced to wield a weapon."

"No sir! I want to fight… for my family's memory… and for Dalmasca!"

"It's time Basch!" broke in Vossler, his patience at an end. "We must find the king immediately. Or all our efforts will be in vain."

"I'm aware of the situation." replied Basch curtly. The air of competition between the two men, both warriors of the highest reknown, was even greater in battle. Both were saved from further argument, however, when a cadre of imperial swordsmen rushed out of the badly damaged stone fortress of Nalbina.

"Reks, Vossler, go on ahead!" ordered Basch, his words as cold as ice as he readied his blade. "I'll handle this rabble."

His comrades knew better than to argue when he used that tone of voice. They would not trade places with these imperials now for all the chops in Archades.

"Be careful master!"

"Godspeed!"

Basch advanced on his prey. The swordsmen rushed him, but they were no match for the skill of Dalmasca's greatest knight. Basch quickly slashed the first through the midsection followed by two others across the neck. A clumsy thrust was easily blocked as the captain showed the man how it was done, slicing him as well as the one next to him across the chest, clean through in two fluid, perfectly flawless moves. The last, panicked, looked to escape but was too slow for the experienced warrior. He fell to the ground, lifeless, before he knew what hit him.

Penelo watched all this with a sense of awe. She had barely raised her dagger aloft before the one-sided fight was over. She gaped at the honed perfection of Basch's fighting style.

"Steady Penelo!" ordered Basch as he saw her tense up. "Keep your wits about you and you'll make it. We move!" The captain and the young squire rushed into the fortress on Vossler's trail.

KP

"Your Majesty, I am sorry but I do this to save Dalmasca." The blonde man bowed before the stunned King Raminas. "I have turned Princess Ashelia over to the empire. She is unharmed, I assure you, but to save her you must hand over the Dusk Shard to Lord Vayne."

"We are saddened to employ such distasteful methods." broke in Vayne smoothly. "But your obstinacy leave us little choice."

"Basch… you told them of the Dusk Shard?" asked Raminas incredulously. It was unthinkable that his most loyal knight could have betrayed his trust. Something was not right here…

"If we surrender the trinket we save Dalmasca. We must entreat in this way to save your kingdom. After all is finished you may do with me as you wish."

Raminas made no reply at first. He observed the knight. The resemblance was striking but there were subtle differences. The tone of the voice, the set of the eyes. The lack of kindness exuded by this man. Something was off. "Well then Basch, why not hand it over yourself and complete your betrayal of me?"

"Though it pains me my Lord, I will to save Dalmasca. Now, tell us where it is located and I'll bring you to the princess."

Raminas smiled knowingly. "Were you truly Sir Basch…" he countered in a disparaging tone, "you would not have to ask."

The man with Basch's face smiled grimly and saluted. "Well done Raminas of Dalmasca. What praytell, gave me away?"

"Many things. But the most damning of all was that Basch would never threaten Ashe."

The false one smiled smugly. "So the rumors of them are true…"

"Don't congratulate yourself just yet, King Raminas." drawled Vayne, breaking into the conversation. "You have made a critical error in these negotiations. It shall be your last." He turned to the false Basch. "Your brother has the information we need. We have no more need of His Majesty now. Do as you like."

The man with Basch's visage grinned wickedly as he advanced on Raminas, blade drawn. "It is important that you know I do this not for the Empire…" he hissed venomously in the king's ear. "But for my own vengeance alone..! Too long has my family suffered because of your unholy dynasty..! Blood demands blood Raminas, descendant of the tyrant..! Join your villainous ancestors in the bowels of hell..!" With that the blade sliced through the bewildered king's jugular as his murderer watched the death throes in obvious satisfaction.

His lifeblood spilling out in front of his enemies, Raminas closed his eyes and prayed one last time. '_May the Gods protect Ashelia… protect Dalmasca… Basch… I leave the rest in your hands…_' Darkness then flooded the king's memory and he prayed no more.

KP

"Sir Basch! Let me handle these! You must make your way to the king!" Penelo faced the two imperials chasing them up the stairs towards where the king was held.. Basch turned and looked at the young warrior for a moment, but knew he had no choice. Every second counted and this young girl had shown herself to be more capable then many men twice her age as they fought through the fortress.

"Fight well!" he commanded, knowing what he must do. He saluted the squire's bravery and continued on to the center of the fortress, meeting up with a contingent of his men on the way. They quickly entered the command center, but a terrible sight awaited them. King Raminas lay dead on a wooden chair, his throat slit clean through.

"No…" gasped Basch, all hope leaving his soul. Raminas, gentle and noble king cut down like a common thief! Anger quickly replaced sadness as Basch and his men were surrounded by Vayne's personal guard.

"You will all pay!" cried Basch, his sword slashing with the speed of a cyclone. Though outnumbered the captain flew into their ranks with an animalistic roar. The once-cocky imperials became frozen in fear as Basch cut through them in his rage. But as he slashed his arms grew heavy. So heavy that soon he could not even move them. His legs too grew to stone. From the corner of his eye he could see the imperial magus who had hit him with a stop spell. His own men, demoralized at seeing their leader captured, were cut down by the remaining imperials.

"So this is Basch fon Ronsenburg?" a silk smooth, yet very dangerous voice sounded behind him. A man in ornate armor with long dark hair moved in front of him and regarded him appraisingly. "Combat ability runs in the family it would seem."

"Long time no see Basch." Another voice sounded in the darkness, this one familiar. The knight would have gasped in surprise had he been able. A mirror image of himself moved within his sight. "We meet again… at last."

"Noah…" Basch rasped out as the stop spell began to wear off.

"Hello brother… hello traitor." Something hard struck the knight on the back of the head. Darkness filled his senses as consciousness left him. There seemed to be no end to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Two years later…

In a crumbling dungeon an almost skeletal figure hung in a cage suspended over a pit. His once glossy golden hair hung in filthy strands over his unshaven, scarred face. His once muscular chest was now emaciated and weak, ribs showing and signs of the beatings he had received were everywhere. His frail arms reached above him, threatening to pull out of their sockets at any moment. But worst of all was his back. The scars and bruises there was as numerous as the stars in the night sky, some brown and faded, others red and still bloody. Two years worth of torture had nearly broken his body. But never his spirit.

He sat alone in this cage, day after day, week after week. How long he could no longer say precisely. He had stopped counting the days. Many were those who came to beat him, but only two ever spoke to him. And then only to taunt him and ask him the same damnable question again and again. The stone. That wretched stone. Their whips and knives accompanied their queries, but still he would not speak. He could not. His silence was all he had left.

There were times the pain became so intense he almost broke. When his inquisitor drew his blade and slashed him above his left eye, promising to cut lower the next time. No one treated the wound and the blood ran into his eye for days. Here in the damp, musty dungeon wounds healed very slowly and painfully. At times infection would set in and they would let him suffer for days with fever and ache, giving him just enough treatment to keep him alive. But still he must not speak. Stripped of honor and freedom all he had left was the memory of his king, kingdom and princess. He could not pollute that memory through betrayal.

The fortress shook slightly with the construction going on overhead. It reminded him there was still a world out there, somewhere beyond the bars and his pain. Was she still out there? In his heart he believed she was. Felt she was. And as long as he drew breath he would keep fighting for her. He must pay for his sins. He must become worthy of being her knight once again, even if he should die trying. As the fortress turned prison continued to shake he said a prayer to Freya to keep her safe and well, wherever she might be.

Footsteps alerted him that his tormentors were back. He recognized the face of the leader all too well. Basch gritted his teeth as he prepared for the pain this man always brought with him. He was moved out of his cage and set up on a rough wooden plank, his wrists and ankles shackled.

"Well, here we are again captain." The smooth voice of Vayne Solidor dripped out through the darkness. "Your stubbornness knows no bounds. You're going to give my inquisitors a bad name."

Basch said nothing. He had played at repartee far too many times with Vayne and knew he had no chance of a victory with words. Silence, as always, was his best, indeed his only weapon.

"Cactuar got your tongue Kingslayer? Perhaps the whip might loosen your throat. Let us see." He gestured to one of the armored jailors, their faces forever hidden. They called themselves inquisitors, but Basch knew their real role was torturer. This inquisitor brandished a cruel looking chain whip with a gleaming metal blade on the end. As Vayne stepped back he swung the horrible device, its blade cutting into Basch's shoulder like butter. Not too deep a cut, just enough to draw both blood and pain. These inquisitors were indeed masters of their art.

Basch stifled his cry of pain, though he knew it was pointless. Vayne never stopped until he heard his victim scream in agony. He was the type who drew great satisfaction from inflicting pain. The knight knew the smart thing would have been just to give in, but his stubborn pride still held out, even now after this scene had been replayed countless times. And just as every time before the pain became so intense he finally was forced to cry out. He closed his eyes so he would not have to see the satisfied smirk on Vayne's arrogant face.

"Ready to share now Kingslayer?" Basch made no reply save for his pained, ragged breathing. "I see. All the worse for you. And really, what is the point? Raminas is dead by your brother's hand. And that same brother, using your own name, has become a Judge Magister of House Solidor, second only to myself in power."

"He is as much a craven cur as you!" cried Basch, his pain making his words waver.

"Speak not to Lord Vayne in the manner churl!" yelled the inquisitor, lashing Basch painfully across the chest.

"Enough." broke in Vayne, irritated by the interruption. "Craven cur is a descriptive more commonly attributed to you, Basch fon Ronsenburg. The people of Rabanastre believe you to be the Kingslayer, and their hatred for you burns like the fires of hell. How many times have we sent in your brother with his armada to quench those flames! Judge Basch is now also known as the Scourge of Dalmasca." Vayne paused to smile wickedly. "And I have not even mentioned the lovely Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"Speak not of her..!" rasped Basch, the words wounding his heart. "You have not the right!"

Vayne stopped his inquisitor from slashing the captive again. His knew his words were inflicting far greater pain. "Fear not Kingslayer. I would never speak ill of the dead."

"I do not believe it…" croaked Basch.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? Well let me remind you once again of the true state of affairs, or former affair in this case. Yes, Princess Ashe died by her own hand after word reached her of your betrayal and her father's death. Such a pity, really. A truly lovely, spirited woman. But of course I don't need to tell you that, do I?" Vayne's tone became eerily suggestive.

Basch sighed miserably. Vayne had made this speech many times before, but it never ceased to wound him deeply. He could never believe the Ashe he knew would take her own life. But the very thought of it… Vayne was a master manipulator. He knew that only too well. Until he saw it with his own eyes, he must not believe these words.

"So are we ready to talk now?"

Basch nodded. "I will tell you what I know, Lord Vayne…" he rasped out weakly. "But please, come closer…" Vayne smiled and moved in front of the prisoner. Basch grinned at him and spat clean in his face.

Vayne stepped back and wiped off the offending material. "Oh, captain…" he sighed with mock sadness. "Will you never learn?"

Basch screams were heard through the dungeon for the next hour. The other unhappy inmates of Nalbina cringed as their imaginations ran wild on how such sounds could be made to come from a hume throat.

KP

Basch awoke to find himself back in his cage, his arms once more chained above his head, the pain of his position pushing him ever closer to his breaking point. He could only pray he would die before he ever reached it.

"You have grown very thin brother." A familiar voice called out as a black armored figure approached. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man."

Basch made no reply but merely gritted his teeth. There had been a time when this man was dearer to him than his own flesh. That time was long past, however. Now he was as much an enemy to him as Vayne.

"I see you have enjoyed Lord Vayne's pleasantries once again." The armored man took off his helm revealing a face identical to Basch, though clean-shaven and much healthier looking. "I wonder at your stubbornness. Should you only reveal the location of the stone you would be granted a release from this pitiful fate."

"I have nothing more to say to you than I do to Vayne." the prisoner grated out painfully.

"Do not attempt to play the injured party with me brother. It was you who betrayed Landis by feeling to Dalmasca. And it was you who betrayed the memory of our mother by becoming a lapdog for the blood of the tyrant. It shames me that I must now bear your name. Would that I could rip it from the pages of history as I did Raminas of Dalmasca."

"You misjudge him brother!" cried out Basch in anger. "He was a good king and an even better man!"

"He was a traitor!" screamed Noah fon Ronsenburg, his gauntleted fist slamming against the cage bars, making it shake as violently as his temper. "He and his entire ilk. Including your precious Princess Ashelia." Noah smirked as he saw his twin tense up at that name. "Ah, yes. That strikes a nerve, does it not? To think that you would dally with… but never mind. I wonder why I bother with you?"

"Why do you?" blurted out Basch, his tone still agonized.

"You know why. The stone. You alone know where it is. It does not belong with the Dynast King's cursed progeny."

"It does not belong with the Empire either!"

"On that point, at least, we agree." conceded Noah, rubbing his smooth chin. "History back in the hands of man they claim… absurd. We both know who that stone truly belongs to."

"Those were just tales our mother told us Noah. You place too much stock in them."

Noah slammed his fist against the cage again, his face twisted in fury. "Never speak of my family! You no longer have the right! Now tell me Basch! Tell me where the stone is and I shall take the vengeance you are not man enough to even dream of!"

"How many times must I say it?" Basch replied in equal fury. "I will never disclose the location of that stone to any but the blood of Raminas!"

"The blood of Raminas is gone. Wiped clean from the face of Ivalice." Noah placed his helm back on. "So be it traitor! I shall return to my duties as Judge Magister Basch, Scourge of Dalmasca. Remain in your cage as the nameless ghost you have become, But I promise you this! I will have that stone." With that the Judge and his cortege marched out of the room leaving the nearly broken prisoner hanging in despair in his cage.

Soon after a sudden rush of movement caused Basch to raise his head in alarm. "Who's there?" he cried. The imperials would not skulk around like those he heard now. Could it be escaped prisoners or some former friends come to rescue him?

"Hmm, seems we've reached a dead end." A suave voice rang out, ignoring him.

"The mist seeps in from down below." Another voice, this one foreign by intonation. A Viera perhaps? "We might escape through this pit."

"It's a long way down."

"Please, you must free me!" cried Basch desperately, making out three blurry figures through the darkness of the dungeon and the haze of his pain.

"I'm not in the habit of conversing with Judges." The suave-voiced one answered him, turning to reveal a handsome, confident face. "Particularly when they happen to be Kingslayers."

"I give you my word, I did not kill him!"

"Glad to hear it." replied the unknown man, wiping off expensive lace cuffs on the front of a finely embroidered vest. His smirk suggested he did not believe a word Basch said. The Viera at his side never even looked at the prisoner.

Basch saw the third companion, a pretty young girl who was staring at him. Unlike the other two she looked Dalmascan. "Please let me out of this cage! For the good of Dalmasca!"

The young girl regarded him with a mix of fear and disbelief. "What do you care about Dalmasca!" she cried, her tone angry. "Everything that has happened to us is your fault! All the people who died! All the suffering!"

"Keep it down..!" hissed the well-dressed man at the girl.

Shouts began to sound out down the corridor leading to Basch's cell. The guards were on the way. "I'm dropping it!" yelled the Viera as she deftly kicked the lever holding the cage aloft over the pit. As it plummeted into the darkness she and her companions jumped on as they all disappeared into the pit below.

Judge Magister 'Basch' and his cortege returned to the cell just in time to see the cage fall. The judge walked to the edge of the pit and peered down into the blackness.

"So it begins…"

KP

Basch and the others had crashed into some ancient catacombs which ran beneath the fortress. The knight was reasonably sure it was the old Barheim Passage from the look of it, an old supply route between Rabanastre and Nalbina.

Thankfully none of them were seriously injured by the fall. The Viera quickly strode off into the darkness to scout for an exit while the posh man helped the suspicious girl to her feet.

Basch would have prayed had he the time. For the first time in two years he was free.

The young man turned to Basch. "Can you stand?"

The former knight nodded. "Aye. If I had to I would crawl to escape this place."

"Typical reaction to the hospitality of Nalbina. But now it seems some introductions are in order. I am Balthier, sky pirate and the Viera is Fran, first mate of my airship the Strahl. I, of course, know your name but I am most curious as to why the Scourge of Dalmasca, or rather the twin of said Scourge was hanging in a cage in Nalbina."

"He's the Kingslayer!" cried the girl. "He probably betrayed the Empire just like he did good King Raminas!"

"I swear to you that was not the way of it. The man you know as Judge Magister Basch is my twin brother Noah. Taking my identity he killed the king. I was too late to save His Majesty. Seeking to conceal the truth they have held me in Nalbina ever since."

"A twin brother, eh?" Balthier rubbed his chim thoughtfully. "He did resemble you."

"How can I believe this?" sobbed the girl. "I trusted you once, and you…"

Basch peered closer at the young one. "You are… Penelo, are you not? I remember from when the king… so you did survive."

Penelo looked at him with pain in her eyes. "I came into the command center… I saw you. I saw what…"

"I did not kill him. Though terribly did I fail him. Raminas and all of Dalmasca." Penelo continued to stare at him as he unsteadily rose to his feet. "It was my duty to protect king and people. I failed on both counts. The price of this freedom I have been given must be the atonement of my sins."

Penelo turned away as tears streamed down her cheeks. "So many people have died because of you… how can I believe you?"

"We might want to continue this later." suggested Fran, returning with some old clothes and a rusty iron sword. She handed them to Basch. "The guards will be coming soon. I sense fresh air far down this passage. We should move at once."

"Good idea." agreed Balthier. "Come along then. Can't very well be a sky pirate without the sky. Fran take point with Penelo. Try and keep her out of trouble." Fran nodded and left with the still emotional girl.

"The pieces of your story fit, I'll give you that." observed Balthier to Basch as they walked out of the passage. "Except one thing. Why keep you alive to conceal the plot. It seems it would be much easier to just kill you."

Basch made no answer but hurried down the passage. Balthier merely shrugged and strode off after him.


End file.
